Kim Possible In Building a stronger future
by Barrett
Summary: Set after Graduation. Kim and Ron are graduates heading to College. After finding out what damage has been done by the drones they try and clean up. Meanwhile in space...another plot of revenge is heading their way.
1. Prologue

Kim Possible In

Building a stronger future

**Authors note:** Hello fellow K&R shippers. I was recently interested in the series and decided to do a fan fiction. Graduation was a great series finale, though there is life after high school. My story picks up where the series left off. I know there are practically thousands of Kim Possible stories. So without any further ado, I give you the intro.

Prologue

It was the night after Graduation and a lone car was seen sailing through the night sky. The two occupants had locked lips sealing their fate and future. The world had been saved from Wormonga and her mate. Dr. Drakken known for his wicked ways and taking over the world plans, had saved the planet with his plant growth device. Shego and him were tangled together. The car hovered over a green hill looking over the vast ocean. As the car settled onto the ground the two teens parted and let out a sigh. "Man I thought I was going to lose my breath," the boy said.

"Ron…it wasn't that long of a kiss," the girl said. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Kim Possible, international teen hero and daughter of James and Ann. She unbuckled and breathed in the night air.

"Kim…it felt like an eternity…not that I'm complaining," he said having trouble getting unbuckled, "I like kissing just as much as the…stupid buckle!" Kim laughed and simply pressed the button allowing Ron to get out. Rufus his naked mole rat slid from the pouch around Ron's waist and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Air!" Rufus unlike many naked mole rats, could speak close to one sentence. He had been in Ron's possession for years. His beady black eyes took in the night sky and he looked down at Ron.

"Sorry there Rufus," Ron said with a slight chuckle, "just me and Kim wanted some time to kiss," he looked over at her and saw her fluster. "Kim…did you mean what you meant to say?"

"Of course I did Ron," she said sweetly and took hold of his hand. Her green eyes took in his brown and then the fireworks started. Their exploding colorful patterns lit up the night sky and Kim leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you KP," Ron said, looking at the green patterns in the sky. "And I want you to know that if you do decide to go to College…I'll support your decision."

"I love you too Ron…and thanks. But right now I'm going to wait until your College acceptance letter comes. We're not just a team because we save the world…we're a team because our life is thrown together through love and strength."

"Ahh…huh?" Rufus heard the chime from Kim's Kimmunicator and as he pressed the button Wade's face appeared. He sat at his desk littered with technology that both Kim and Ron knew not how to fathom.

"Hey Rufus…can I speak to the two graduates?" Wade swiveled around in his chair and turned on the TV. His eyes widened at what he saw and as the faces of Kim and Ron appeared he drummed his fingers on the keyboards. "Kim…we got major trouble-."

"Nice to see you to Wade," Kim said with a grin, "what's the sitch?" The fireworks were just dieing down; which meant the party at the beach was coming to an end.

"Bad news Kim," Wade began, "I'm bringing up what the news media is posting all around the town." As the shots zoomed in Kim let out a gasp and Ron felt his jaw drop open. "Towns all around Middleton have been totaled from those drones…if it hadn't been for you and Ron…things could've been much worse."

"KP…are you alright?" Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze and Rufus gave her neck a squeeze. Tears were forming in her eyes and poor Ron felt anger build up in him.

"My home…it's gone," it came out a lot slower then she expected, her head was lowered and even with Rufus and Ron there…nothing seemed to reach her. "If my family and I had stayed but a few minutes…we would've been in that rubble-."

"Kim…pull yourself together," this came from the other end of the Kimmunicator. Wade's eyes were hardened, and Ron was relieved he had backup. "You are alive, your family is alive, and you can easily build your house to what it once was. The town itself owes you their gratitude, so save the tears."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said wiping away her tears. The news images kept continuing and what came next made Ron utter a noise of anguish. "Ron-?"

"KP…Bueno Nacho…its gone!" Ron leaned forward and banged his head against the compartment. "My haven…the place of nachoness…its gone!!" Ron wept and Kim patted his back, on the other side Wade took in the other feeds.

"Well…it seems Dr. Drakken has received an award for saving the world," Wade said with an amused smile, "funny how things turn out. I did not see it coming, Drakken devising a plan to save the city. I guess we can erase him from Middleton's enemy list-."

"Bueno Nacho is gone!" Ron wept louder and both Kim and Wade looked to the side. How can they truly understand, he thought, that place was the first place to give me a thrill to eat. I won't let it die like that; if Kim can rebuild her home…then I can rebuild Bueno Nacho!

"We better get going Ron," Kim said finally. As much as she was looking forward to enjoying some alone time with Ron instead of dealing with the Tweebs; her family had probably already heard about the house. Ron sniffed and as he buckled up Kim gave him a strong smile. "Trust me Ron…the future isn't so bleak. We'll get through this…together."

"Thanks Kim…I guess I played the over dramatics card huh?" Ron watched as the jets began to work and as they coasted over the crystal blue ocean he thought of his fully grown powers. How would this help them in future missions?

"You could say that…but hey…I'm glad your keeping some of Middleton High with you," she steered the car alongside a group of dolphins and Rufus waved at them from the side. The graduation festivities had ended and on the beach were the Stoppable family and Possible family.

"Kim you're alright," Ann Possible rushed ahead of the other family as Kim finally got out of the car. Her eyes shined with concern and she pulled her into a hug. "We just heard-."

"I knew I should've added that new high defense system," James was saying as he was walking beside Ron's father. While Kim's father was tall and dressed snazzy, Ron's father was a little shorter and had a little more build around the center. Ron's father worked with numbers, while Kim's father was into science and creating new and better things.

"James…you couldn't have seen this coming," he said, his voice far more controlled then the high voice of Kim's dad. "I am relieved you are still in one piece-."

"I guess it's a good thing we did attend Kim's graduation after all," Tim said, he wore a red shirt and was tapping his chin.

"Perhaps…then again…if we triangulated our spy camera to focus on the house, instead of Kim…it could've spotted what did this."

"Boys I told you…it was a drone with four spider like legs and red pulsing energy," James corrected his sons. In his heart he was glad his sons hadn't stayed home, he'd hate to lose them.

"Ronald…my dear baby boy!" Ron's mother rushed forward and hugged her son, Ron gave in to the hug, but after a while tapped her shoulder to let some air back into his lungs. "Where were you?"

"Mom…I was with KP…no harm came to me." Ron said, after a while he looked around and then he saw his baby sister in a stroller. Kim was right, he thought, we're together, and that's what counts.

"James, you and your family are more then welcome to sleep at our place until you get your place fixed up." Ron's father beamed a smile at his son.

"I guess…but only for tonight," James Possible said, he looked over at his wife and she beamed a comforting smile. As they were approaching their respective cars; Kim and Ron strayed behind.

"Hey won't this be great KP? It'll be like old times; of course you'll be sleeping out there in the living room while Rufus and I sleep in our respective beds…but still-."

"I get it Ron," Kim said stopping in her tracks. She looked down at her hands before finally pulling Ron into a hug. "Will you help me and my family build our new house?"

Into the hug Ron wrapped his arms around her back and smiled. "Of course I will…I'd be a lousy boyfriend if I let you do too many dangerous things," he laughed and felt her body shake with laughter as well. Kim and Ron got into their car and followed the cars back to the Stoppable homestead. Meanwhile, up in the starry sky…things were already set in motion…

* * *

**Authors note:** How's that for a prologue. You're probably asking about Drakken, Shego, and many more of Kim's delightful foes. Rest assured, answers to these questions will commence in the following chapters, review if you have something to say; hopefully nice, and I'll catch you all later. 


	2. Chapter 1: Larwardia and the plan of rev

**Authors note: **Wow, such positive feedback, thanks. So, here is the next chapter. Let us take a step back from Earth for a bit…and meet our Villains. Two of them were beaten by Ron Stoppable, if your best warriors are killed, what would you do? If no one can think of an answer, let me shed some insight:

**CH.1: Larwardia and the Plan of Revenge**

As one takes a leap into space they'll notice all the stars lighting up what other wise would be a blanket of darkness. Planets upon planets tinker with our minds and make us think of the possibilities of establishing life on them. Yet, a huge green planet far beyond the eight planets is one yet to be found. It has four moons orbiting it and through the thick fog one will notice the many war ships and satellites. The Capital of the city is flooded with many space ships…some hover bots.

The buildings are all big and covered with vines. Deadly animals with wings roar in protest as they are gutted by the 10 foot warriors. They have livid like green skin and clothing that made them look like army regulars. The sound of a huge horn alerted them of a meeting and left the wild beast to limp…until its flooded contents dried. Inside the central building were rows of seats, much like Earth's court houses. Standing at the pedestal was a huge Larwardian covered in gold. His eyes were looming and his huge muscular hands gripped a mighty energy beam.

"I shall now relay to you the final message I received from Warmonga and Warhok, our finest soldiers. It was on the Planet Earth where they met their demise. I fought alongside Warhok during the greatest battle our planet has ever faced, when those gold skinned creatures attacked. I bear proof of my victory by the armor I wear before you. Warhok…chose only to take time off…and propose to Warmonga."

"I read his vows…shortly before he departed," a 10 foot Larwardian said, his skin was sinking in and he had wise old eyes. "They spoke of conquest…side by side. A most beautiful vow if any."

"Let me play the message now," the leader took a step from the podium and allowed a hologram with fuzzy imaging to play:

"My fellow Larwardians. This will be my final

message before Earth is taken. I'm on the run currently

please keep Larwardia's spirit true. If I shall fall…make

haste and finish what I started…"

"It appears this blue one we sought out to save us…has betrayed us in the end. One drone managed to get us a message before slowly suffocating from the planet's green life. Unlike our own…its chemicals reach deep down. I now ask of you, the council of Larwardia, do we have your permission to seek revenge?"

"If this blue one is as dangerous as reports say…we must give it some time. I'm afraid that if four warships were crippled by such a rash attack…how many more would suffer upon second?" This came from the 10 foot woman named Wendaria. She had served under Warhok for a brief time.

"Those were some of his final words…what ever transpired during the final battle, we have no records. Only faint images of a blue one. We have lost one battle cruiser, what if these Earthlings decide to seek us out?!"

"That would be impossible," the Astrological expert said, he lowered his huge shades and crossed his arms over his built chest. "Our star system is light years from these so called Earthlings. Their power cannot surmount to our own, nor somehow have enough fuselages to reach us before they drop to the deck dead and withered up. So you see, the only one to really fear us…is them."

"Very well…it seems you all have made your point. We are safe sitting here and not bothering them, that is all fine by you, but I won't rest until I get my war." The High leader stormed out with his cape behind him. As he pushed the doors nearly out of their hinges he stood by a railing overlooking that of a rose garden.

"Must you always make such a dramatic exit?" Wendaria stood behind him, her hands were at the small of her back and her light colored eyes peered at his great green back. "It seems like the only one you're trying to convince…is yourself."

"I would've gladly taken Warhok's place," he said barely audible to the naked ear, yet Larwardians had excellent hearing, so she heard all. "Being in charge of a planet leaves me exhausted…I wish to conquer planets…like the old days. Not rot here and have Warhok's memory wasted!"

"You must have patience," she walked beside him and placed her green hands on the railing. "This planet is protected by thousands, millions, even billions of Larwardians. How many battle cruisers would you require…if your mission to Earth were accepted?"

"Hmmm…considering our current budget…about 10," he let out a frustrated sigh and his shoulders seemed to bunch up. "Warhok only took 4, and look what happened, a mere disaster waiting to happen. With 10…that planet would crumble under my fists-."

"There you go again…thinking about yourself," Wendaria laid her hands on his back and gently loosened his muscles, his sighs became slower and she smiled. "If you were to propose again…maybe angling it so that everyone will benefit from this campaign…perhaps they'd see differently."

"I fear that the deaths brought on by the Great Blue One has scared our once brave and strong warriors. It is fear that keeps them back, it is that same fear that makes them doubt my winning tactics. You are the only one that cares."

"I cared a great deal about Warhok…he was like a brother I never had. That is why I wish for you to succeed. That front I played in there was to give you something to think about, so think. These Earth people we believed to be stupid…look what happened."

"I see your point," he turned around and held her shoulders, his large eyes looking into hers. "I must thank you Wendaria…you have made me wiser beyond anyone's capabilities. I shall convince everyone…come tomorrow's meeting." The Astrological Larwardian rushed out of the room and bumped into them.

"I…I just got a reading….from my wrist communicator. It seems that the fog that once enveloped our planet…well…our satellites detected a huge ship approaching. If it is who I think, then we may be in peril. Not to mention sadly, our planet is running out of vegetation-."

"This is serious," the High commander and chief of the planet thought aloud, "our enemy makes haste to finish us off. I can only find one command, and that is a state of war. We must go to Earth immediately…and crush it. This Great Blue One should've joined us when he had the chance." With that he turned to leave down the path.

* * *

After leaving Wendaria and the Astrologist, the high chief and commander ran into the forest. With each passing look he noticed the trees were sagging, practically withering in their roots. The vines were dropping around him and he frowned. The drones were stopped when sprayed with those chemicals…but what if they were added to here? A low growl uttered from the strong and wild Rubian came to his ears a mile away. A sly smile crept across his huge face and he set his energy weapon down.

"Aha…so…the Rubian finally decides to show at last!" As the creature came out it had a huge tough neck, a body much like an alligator, and huge claws; you could say its neck resembled that of an ostrich. As it reared its head back and snapped its jaws at him, he raised his hands up and caught them. He looked deep into its throat then planted his feet firmly in the ground. The Rubian pushed forward, sending the leader's feet into the ground. With a grunt he shoved the creature a good foot back; before rushing into its chest with a shoulder ram.

"Growk!" The creature grunted. As it swiped its huge claws at him he sent his dark blood onto the forest floor. Holding his arm, the leader merely grinned. Pulling back from the chest he raced to its side…then saw its long tail. Leaping high into the air he watched the tail slap the ground he stood previously on, landing on its back he kneeled.

"I shall miss your challenges dear foe…for I shall be going to Earth but in a short amount of time," he raced along its scaled back then did an uppercut to the creature's jaw. Doing a back flip he stood proud; only in another minute, to be snapped out of his cockiness and sent face first into a puddle.

"Hehehe!" The creature chortled as it lifted its leg up in triumph. Never kick a creature while their down…and the leader meant to prove that as he rolled from the foot and then grabbed his energy weapon. Racing up at the foot he threw the weapon right into the foot. The Rubian screamed in pain and the leader aimed a flying kick into the side; with something stuck in its foot, the Rubian was powerless; seeing how its foot was its one weakness.

"There…now try walking home…I dare you." The Rubian gave him a death glare, but the leader cared not for the Rubian. It was a challenging creature, in fact, it had saved him from boredom years; but, it was only entertainment. The Rubian's dark red eyes lowered and as it walked on its foot, the weapon was driven in deeper. Blood was sent along the forest floor and as it went home…it would slowly die in the night.

"High Leader…the Council has taken the time to hold an early council and vote once again…you have your war ships!" The Astrologist was racing across the fallen vines and Wendaria followed. The leader grinned broadly and crossed his arms.

"Good…it is…now we can finally set those Earthlings in their place. I want our hugest ships to intercept that Battle ship currently heading our way, our quickest and newer ships will be used on the assault on Earth." The leader held his shoulder again, wondering if the claws of the Rubian indeed were as they said. Ignoring it for the time being, the leader proceeded back into the city.

"Those ships haven't been tested yet Wayern," Wendaria said with concern, "how do we know we won't blow up upon warp?" The leader stopped and turned his icy eyes upon her, she lowered her eyes, knowing she had just broken their confidentiality.

"Wayern…that does sound familiar," the Astrologist said with a smug smile, "weren't you once a pupil of mine?"

"Yes…and let us not bring that up again. You will be gone soon…and with your demise…will my secret be buried." Wayern made many threats, and the only time he was taken seriously was when he puffed out his chest and showed his true size. The Astrologist knew perfectly well, that his life was at stake here.

"I promise…no one will know of your past," the Astrologist said, still a little uneasy about his planned demise. On the planet, when one reached a certain age…they were meant to be killed off, and all their knowledge transferred through painful devices known only as "Seynars".

"Be sure you do. I will make haste to the ship, gather the best fighters and new plant free drones and send them to the 10 vessels. The 3 ships that will intercept that huge battle ship…make sure they have the best lasers, shields, best everything. The ships I wish to use only need speed, warp, and room for my men-."

"I'm coming too," Wendaria stood at attention, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes stealing not a chance to look at the terrified Astrologist.

"No Wendaria…I was hoping you'd take over for me here," he said trying to sound tough, but in fact knew little frightened her away. His puffed out chest routine didn't have an effect on her.

"You yourself once said that this position was meant for showing off how strong the planet was, an image. I tend to die in battle…not from boredom planted on some seat. Warhok's memory…after all…is in jeporady."

"I…I thank you for volunteering," he stammered. Wendaria merely smiled in reply and raced alongside him as they headed to the test facility. Word had gone out and the ships were being fueled. Sleek red ships with their logo were being loaded with the three legged drones, this time carrying a blue dull color. The huger ships were already loaded and heading out the hangar doors.

"But sir…who shall take over in your stead?!" The Astrologist was panicking and even though he was 10ft tall and built, his eyes were weak.

"You shall…after all…you hold the next best position. It is merely politics, I'm sure battling won't be on your agenda at all. Keep me posted on the situation." Wayern boarded the lead ship and as he ascended the steps and took a position in the pilot's seat, he punched in the coordinates.

"How will we handle the blue one?" Wendaria strapped herself in and read the reports; all ships were loaded and counted for.

"The Great Blue One was noted to have exceptional fighting skills," Wayern noted as he felt the landing gears retract. Taking hold of the throttle switch he gently leaned it forward sending the ship down a runway. As he cleared the forest area and did a barrel roll, he gently set the ship on its set course. "I have studied every record available to read on this planet, and I have found one such ability that may help defeat him."

"But he was able to defeat both Warhok and Warmonga! Truly there can not be just one ability to take him on," doubt was evident in her voice, and she cursed how pathetic it sounded.

"Trust me…there is one. I used that very ability on the golden warrior, the one that had threatened to eat us. Though they were about 3ft smaller then I, not to mention sporting an impressive speed tactic, I still found a way. I am taking a wild guess and saying this Blue One isn't so big. I won't reveal the secret as of now-."

"I knew you were going to say that," she said with a knowing smile. "We will be entering the warp field in about 10 seconds, any last words oh great one?"

"Yeah…pipe it!" The field began to strengthen and with a great thrust the ship was enveloped in a blue beam that took them away from Larwardia. Pressed against the seat the two warriors began to lose consciousness…

* * *

**Authors note: **There, you now know who the enemy is and as Kim would say, the Sitch. Sorry I took a break from Kim and Ron, I know you're all wondering how their coping, and I promise I will get back to them. Again, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. Next Chapter will deal with a blue foe…gone good, till next time… 


	3. Chapter 2: A new Drakken

**Authors note: **Background info has been covered on our main villains. Now let us return to the villain who has taken a new…leaf. Thanks again for the reviews people, keep them up.

**CH.2: A new Drakken**

Drakken had accepted his award with a gracious smile, the applause of the audience was just too much for him. He let his eyes roam to Shego, and for the first time saw her for who she was. She was dressed in an elegant green dress that brought out her very lovely eyes. Reacting to his unspoken emotions the plant like vines wrapped around Shego's waist pulling her and him together by the hip. Dr. Drakken smiled nervously and Shego herself turned a bright green.

After escaping the roaring applause Dr. Drakken clapped his hands together. "I feel something Shego…something I don't believe I've felt since…er…"

"Since the time you were hit with the attudinator and turned good?" Shego offered. She used to find his stuttering so annoying, but seeing him in this new light…it sort of reminded her of that time when her emotions went haywire.

"Yes…and need I remind you not to mention that to me again?" Dr. Drakken began walking and Shego followed him. But it was then that someone in a hurry bumped into her. Wearing high heels was not a usual for her, so with a yell she began heading to the ground.

"I hate these shoes!!" As she fell she thought about any maneuver to save her, perhaps a hand flip, or a roll, but her mind was lost. That's when she felt the vines wrap around her waist. As she looked up she noticed Dr. Drakken was a mere inches from her, they were in a low position; finishing move dancers did. "Dr. D?"

"Ah…Shego…it's not what it looks like," he was fighting for the right words, but all that he got was a few stutters. Shego blushed madly and he leaned up, as he did, she was pressed up against his body, her green hands on his chest. "Ok…maybe it does-."

"Ah…I seriously doubt you're of…sane mind at the moment," she said, her lip quivered and her escape was cut off by the vines wrapped around her.

"Oh Shego…I…I am never of sane mind. I am a brilliant super villain bent on world domination; if we were all of sane mind…we'd be heroes."

"I hate to ruin your good mood Dr. D, but we are heroes. You just saved the Earth, not to mention Kimmy and her boyfriend. No bad guy will want to touch you with a 10ft long pole now. I hate to say it…but you've crossed over-."

"I have not…and Shego…you're hands are on my award," Dr. Drakken loosened himself from the vines and stormed out of the award ceremony. "She thinks she is so…right…well…I'm sure a talk with Dr. Dementor will help ease my hero worries."

"Well Sis…it appears you finally found yourself a man huh?" The sound of the voice made Shego stiffen. Her hands pulsed a green color and as she turned around she saw the blue outfit and hair…it was her brother Hego.

"He is not my boyfriend…and what are you doing here?!" She was already upset that she had got tangled up with Drakken, now her brother was here.

"Well, Wego and Mego decided to attend Kim Possible's Graduation, so I had some free time on my hands. While working the late shift at the Bueno Nacho restaurant, I just happened to hear of the heroic deeds your Dr. Drakken did. Surprisingly enough, you happened to be on that list of heroes-."

"Get one thing straight Hego…I am no hero. I quit that line of work years ago. I am now a bad guy…care to say it?" Hego grinned and Shego crunched her hands into fists.

"Easy Sis…people are getting worried. And I said nothing about boyfriend," his smile was victorious as her cheeks flushed. "I know there is still that fighting spirit in you Shego, Go Tower always needs help. Perhaps you could see it as part time-."

"Read my lips Hego…bite me!" Shego lifted up her brother and with a scream threw him into a table occupied by rich people in tuxes. "Sorry to crash the party and not pay the bill…but I'm a bad guy…get used to it. Oh…and the guy in blue…will pay the bill."

"Shego…that wasn't very nice!" Hego looked around the room and saw the rich people, not to mention the heroes, look expectantly at him. "Do you want check or cash?"

Shego was not in a good mood. Drakken had left her, leaving the emotions she had inside in turmoil. Now she had just thrown her do gooder brother into a table. She was evil; didn't they get it from her green exterior and non-caring green eyes? As she walked the streets people clapped for her. Ever since she was affiliated and seen with Drakken, these past few hours, people thought of her as a good guy. "Why can't you people see the truth? Dr. D. is the good one…I'm evil!!"

"But we saw you save the city from those drones!" A pedestrian protested. He was standing next to a new car, how did she know, the paint was still wet. With an evil smirk she put on a false voice.

"Oh you did, must've been quite a good performance. Say…you want to see another good act?" The audience roared their approval, so with her green gloved fist lifted up she fired off one single green flame at the car. It lit up in a fiery orange explosion sending the car into the air…then crashing back onto the ground. "Get off my case!"

"My car…was just destroyed by Shego!" There was a hint of anguish in his voice, yet it didn't carry out like that. Like when you are hit by a celebrity or they kiss you on the cheek, mere disbelief and admiration. Shego threw her hands in the air and preceded further downtown. It was then that the bank's front entrance blew outwards and a trail of smoke issued out like dragon breath. Shego raised an eyebrow and that's when the figure emerged.

"I thank you kind citizens for allowing us to leave with this large sum of money," the accent hit her like a boxing glove. Standing in the street was the muscled Senor Senor Jr. He held a bag of U.S. money in his outstretched hand, and beside him, though not as tall, was his father Senor Senor Sr.

"Jr., must I remind you that these people did not hand over the money so willingly," he looked over his shoulder and noticed Shego. "Ah, if it isn't Dr. Drakken's assistant, here to stop us are you?"

"Shego…stop us? I don't know papa…won't she take pity on us or something?" The two chortled at that and Shego felt her fists glow. Raising her hands she showed them the green balls of flame issuing from her palms.

"Perhaps we shouldn't believe all that is issued in the media Jr.," Senor Senor Sr. made haste in retreat and saw the green eyes chasing him. "We won't be able to outdistance her, take care of her Jr., I'll take the cash."

"Very well papa…I will stop her and meet you back at the base," he handed off the money and smashed his fist into his open palm. Shego merely smirked.

"Why rob banks? If you're so rich…oh that's right…your bored aren't you?" Shego circled around him and he did the same to her. His beady eyes took in her every move.

"I am not bored. I was getting money to buy Bonnie something nice for when she finally gets her diploma. My father is wanting me to be a little dependent-."

"Save me the talk Jr.," Shego practically shouted. She then charged at him. Jr., managed to block the first punch aimed at his stomach, then failed to stop the second as she scored a direct hit with his chin. "Still think I'm good?"

"Well…that punch was well aimed," he contemplated. The sound of a helicopter was heard overhead and as a ladder was lowered down he jumped onto it. "Sadly, like a good guy…you let me get away. Adios fare maiden in green."

"What did you…are you comparing me to Kimmy?!" She was frustrated, to be compared to that red headed drama hero.

"Who is this Kimmy?" Sr. leaned out the window and whispered something to him. "Oh…you mean Kim Possible? No, I made no mention of her. Maybe you should take some hints from her."

"That is it…once Dr. Drakken returns from his little play date with Dementor…I am seriously going to give him a beating!" Stomping further into town; she only wished her feelings for him would die. Their lair was covered in daisies the last time they were there, and it still was. As she approached the mountain base she heard a vehicle approach from behind.

"Thanks for the lift Dementor…I owe you," Drakken's voice said. Shego folded her arms under her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. D…we need to talk!" The wind was really cutting through her body suit and she rubbed her arms. Dr. Drakken had a huge smile on his face and he was…jumping?

"Ahh…my dear sidekick and partner," he began warmly, "and look…is that our lair? It looks like it needs a trimming don't you think?" He walked past Shego and was singing. Shego lowered her hands and they pulsed with sick green energy.

"You really are a pansy," she muttered under her breath. Her black hair was flat down her back and her feet were sinking in the inch of snow they traversed up. Dr. Drakken in his blue science uniform didn't notice, his black hair was tied in a ponytail and his singing was off key.

"Shego…hurry up…I have some news that might interest you in our new endeavor," Dr. Drakken arrived at the entrance and a vine appeared from his body. "No…this is not our job," he told it with a fatherly tone, "Shego…would you-?"

"Back out of the way plant boy!" Shego rushed forward and did a running scissor attack that tore through the vines. As she landed in a roll….a huge plant like creature attacked her with its jaws. Shego did a back spring past its jaws, then rose up in an upper cut sending the plant back.

"This is a mess…Shego do you still have the number for that…um…you know-." A carnivorous plant charged at him with its mouth open and with a scream Drakken ran to one of the doors on the far side. "How does he do it?"

"How does who…do what?" Shego was cornered by three huge plants; each were walking on their leaf foots. As they lunged at her she placed her hands on the wall behind her and pulled up just as they crashed into the wall.

"That side kick of Kim Possible…he made me say his name once…remember?" Another plant came at him and as he ducked the two plants collided with one another.

"I can't really recall that…as Kimmy gave me a good electrical shower to keep me warm!" Shego ran over to him and sent a green plasma like blast into a red plant and watched it burn in agony.

"Oh yes I did see that…it was quite shocking-." Dr. Drakken snickered and then felt his body lifted off the ground. Below him Shego was grinding her teeth, as he was about to protest he was thrown through the wall and into the other part of the lab. Shego followed close behind. "You could have warned me-."

"Ok…now that we have a moments peace…what was it you were going to tell me?!" Shego walked over to a chair and plopped down heavily into it. She ran her hand through her black long hair and she spun a little.

"Yes…that. I was talking to Dementor and he told me of an ingenious plan. I took a liking to it right off the bat. It seems there is a powerful new beam being produced by the Possible matriarch-."

"Ok…that is good. So, are we going to steal that new weapon and decimate Kimmy and her boyfriend?"

"Ah no-." Dr. Drakken sometimes found it so frustrating to talk to Shego, she never let him finish his diabolical plans.

"Oh…are we going to hold the world in peril until we get the weapon?" Shego was growing excited with each new idea popping into her head. She leaned forward in her chair, her interest piqued.

"No…Shego, will you listen to me for-." He saw Shego already issuing another idea, and he slapped his head.

"Ah…I see where you're going. Your going to aim a beam into space and threaten another planet that is high in value to the planet."

"Shego…as brilliant as those plans are," he leaned his hand on a console. "They have no point what so ever in my new agenda. I intend to stop Dementor from stealing the ray…and….will let James keep it."

"You know…I have a better idea!" Shego formed her hands into fists and then lashed out at Drakken. His vines intercepted her and she swatted at them one by one. Drakken was truly terrified of her blind anger. It was then that he was once again very close to her. Shego struggled and Drakken then placed his hands on her back…and kissed her.

Dr. Drakken didn't know what compelled him to do such a ludicrous thing, especially when she squirmed, but it seemed…right. After a while Shego sank into the kiss and leaned against him. Dr. Drakken found his back being pressed against the console and it accidentally called every monitor in the room alive. While they were lip locked every villain in the world who had fought Kim Possible…saw the event.

"Dr. D," Shego said opening one eye and seeing the Senior family, Duff Killigan, Camille, even Dementor himself laughing at what they saw. Dr. Drakken felt his blue scarred cheek fume red and he slowly turned around, still with Shego attached.

"Ah…hi…would anyone want to know my truly evil and diabolical plan?" Shego's face turned into a frown and her hands turned into green fists again.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well, it has taken me sometime to get into this villain turned softy character's head. Hope you enjoyed the entanglement, now witness the third chapter being made, as we take a step back into Kim and Ron's lives. 


	4. Chapter 3: Coping through the pain

**Authors note: **Drakken and Shego are tangled up at the moment and won't be available for a bit, instead enjoy the company of teen hero and Graduate Kim Possible and her boyfriend sidekick Ron Stoppable. Review and enjoy…and action!

**CH.3: Coping through the pain**

It was early morning in the Stoppable household and it was hectic. Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible were making pancakes, while the rest waited around the table. Jim and Tim were getting a lecture for using the microwave to conduct an experiment, while Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch. "So, my dad says he can get the help of the construction company…but it will have to wait till tomorrow. What do you want to do today?"

"Well KP…I was hoping to see what the city was going to do about Bueno Nacho," Ron said with his arm behind her.

"Ron…you know better then to meet the city council with such an accusation," she knew perfectly well that Ron was going to accuse them of; replacing Bueno Nacho with a better fast food restaurant.

"But Kim…it's going to happen. While Bueno Nacho was in that spot…I was a happy and go lucky teen. I overheard Ned talking to the manager…this was before it was destroyed by those stupid drones."

"Ron…why don't you spend the time today with your girlfriend?" The plop of plates on the table diverted Ron's attention, and Kim sighed. Ron has an appetite that is louder then my voice, she said in resignation. Ron jumped off the couch and took a seat at the table. As pancakes were served onto his plate he got the syrup and drowned his pancakes.

"So Kimmy what do you got planned for today?" James Possible sat beside his wife and was neatly cutting his pancakes. Ann was chewing on hers already, having expertise with sharp objects and cutting things open.

"Well…since Drakken has turned major softy," she said in an exasperated voice, "I guess I'll tag along with Ron." Ron swallowed a huge pancake and raised an eyebrow at Kim. Rufus had his own little plate to the side and was burying his face into the maple like substance spread across his food.

"While you're in town Ronald…could you pick up a newspaper? I happen to be interested in what my company is doing about this…situation." Mr. Stoppable handed him a quarter then turned his attention to Hanna, who by some talent, had finished her serving of pancake already. "Rufus…did you steal Hanna's pancakes?"

"Uh uh," Rufus replied looking at the half stacked pancakes on his plate. He tilted his head to the side and saw Hanna clap her hands for joy.

"Hey dad…can we come with you to the construction yard?" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Well…sure why not," he said looking at his watch. "The construction team has agreed to meet me today on the building." With plans set and all, Ann sighed and realized she had little to do. "Oh I'm sorry honey, did you want to come?"

"Oh me…why would you consider me for such a job? I mean it is just negotiating certain material needed to build our house back to its normal size, it isn't brain surgery-."

"Mom's coming…isn't she?" Tim said to the side and his brother nodded while swallowing his amount of pancakes.

"We could tag along with Kim and Ron," Jim suggested giving his sister an eyebrow raise. Kim caught that and downed her milk before pulling Ron by the shirt sleeve and leaving the table.

"Sorry to leave in such a rush…but you know how Ron is about being on time!" She dragged Ron out and Rufus followed close behind, he barely made it out before the door slammed shut and Kim leaned her body against the door.

"Kim…you know I'm not one for time," he said crossing his arms, "is this about Jim and Tim wanting to come?"

"Well…sort of. You see, we're going to be attending the city council of Middleton. It isn't a place to goof around; you go there, make your speech, then the council votes on whether what you said in your speech is carried out. You really want to do this?" She walked forward and placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Yes KP…it has to be done. For my sanity…it must. Can you honestly see me going off to college and coming back to a pizza setup?" Rufus stuck out his tongue, and KP sighed in resignation.

"Just don't get carried away ok?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went to her purple car. Ron followed her and Rufus jumped into his pocket. As they drove into the street and into Middleton, Kim checked her hair. "Ron…are you going dressed like that?"

"C'mon KP…it's not like they're going to be dressed in tuxes and fancy smancy clothing," he said leaning back in his seat. Rufus slapped his head and Kim grimaced as she came upon the building. A lot of cars were parked there, including one Bonnie Rockwaller; whom last she saw was sentenced to summer school.

"Well if it isn't my old cheerleader buddy from high school…and you're still dating the loser, seems things don't change after high school at all."

"Hello to you to Bonnie. And what's with attending a city council meeting? I never knew you had a fondness in these, didn't you once say you'd never be caught dead here?"

"That was the old me, I tend to make a difference now. I'm here to get us some decent food in this town. One can only look at a Nacho for so long…and not barf-."

"Oh no…you did not just insult Bueno Nacho!" Ron took a step forward and his brown eyes narrowed. "Bueno Nacho is by far the best heavenly restarauant in town. It houses a good many choices, so you don't have to stick with your regular Nacho. You can Grande size it…or share a platter with a friend. The prices too are understandable-."

"Yeah…maybe for the poor. I however have taste, so, I'm here to vote with a majority of the town against rebuilding Bueno what ever. My word carries…you'll see. Oh and nice seeing you again Kimmy…maybe you'll make head cheerleader wherever you attend College."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me yet," Kim practically shot at her. The murmuring of passing people led their eyes to people a bit older and wiser then most.

"Wow…this looks heavy," Ron said and Rufus silently agreed. The man in lead had a flat of silver hair and his eyes were covered with spectacles. He wore a white button up shirt and crisp clean jeans. Behind him was a woman wearing a blue dress and her hair was let down her back. She seemed young to be on the council.

"Ron…if you're still willing to go through with this," he looked at her with a slightly determined look on his face, "then they better hang in. I intend to back you the entire way." Ron smiled and the two embraced. Bonnie made some sick noises and filled in behind the rest. Ned drove up then and waved to them.

"Hey…glad you could come Ron. It will suck if they get rid of Bueno Nacho. I've worked there for so long, it's the only place that understands me. If they get rid of it…I'll…"

"It's ok Ned…no one is touching Bueno Nacho…though the drones pretty much already did that. All the same…this project will commence…if my name isn't Stoppable-."

"Hey…isn't your name Stoppable?" Ned asked raising an eyebrow. Ron slapped his head and followed everyone into the room. It was quite spacious and each row was filled with worried faces. Not only was this for the future of Bueno Nacho, it was also the future of the town.

"Alright, Middleton city council of 2007 shall commence now," the sound of soft murmurs now filled the once loud room. "I am Rich Shelby, head council member of this council. I have served here for over 10 years; each decision made has always been in the best interest of you, the townsfolk. To my right is Rebecca Onesville, she has been in charge of the economy. Schools have received a lot because of her. She has served on this council for 5 years. I could take hours discussing the members and their wide range of achievements, but right now, the best interest for you is to hear of the damage and the repairs needed. Will Chief of the Construction yard please take the podium?"

Walking from behind Kim and Ron was a man with short brown hair, blue caring eyes, and arms that could move buildings. He wore a red shirt over dusty blue jeans and as he took the podium, he looked to be 20, though in fact he was 35. "Good morning Council members and city of Middleton. We have looked at the city, and about over 50 homes and property were damaged or demolished during the recent alien attack. My team and I are already working on plans to rebuild. I trust you read my report?"

"We did," an Asian man who looked to be in his late 40's said, "it says here one of the buildings to be repaired is the Possible house. Might I ask why?"

"The Possible family is dear friends of mine. Their daughter saved my construction yard from facing demolition, ironic as it sounds. James and I worked out a deal, I help build half, and he does the rest."

"I'll let that slide for now," an African American man said, he was or appeared to be in his early thirties and had wavy black hair and stern eyes. "Rebecca, how does the economic viewpoint look?"

"The damage is a lot. We could be looking at many cut backs. The way I see it, one such property in question, it appears, deserves some looking into. I refer to document 450, or in simple, the Bueno Nacho."

The audience murmured and Ron gripped onto the wood in front of him. Rufus consoled him and Kim would've too, but the voice behind her made her smile. "Hi girl, what brings you here today?"

"Monique…I should ask the same thing," Kim turned around to see Monique sitting there…and beside her was Wade. "Wade…what brought you from your computer?"

"Kim…this is important. I managed to get some video feed from orbit…you should-." The ring of the gavel interrupted Wade and he gave her a 'we need to talk later' look.

"Guess Mr. look at me has something to say," Monique said. She crossed her arms and all the murmuring quieted down.

"Yes…the Bueno Nacho is a fine eating establishment. But might I ask Rebecca, how that is cutting into the economy?"

"It is quite simple; people have lost a taste in Nacho, as you say. More teens are interested in hot and spicy food that is why a majority of the town have voted to spend money on a more refined and dignified new locale."

"Shouldn't that money be used to build the houses?" Felix Renton was in his wheel chair and Kim had barely noticed him. He seemed intent on getting an answer and no one dare object.

"Yes, money will be used in building new homes. But then we have money left over, and that is what we're debating. Should Bueno Nacho be rebuilt, or should a new and better eating establishment be placed there instead?"

"The floor now is open to anyone willing to object…or to agree to the ordinance that will be passed." Rich Shelby steepled his fingers together and looked at the many faces centered in the room.

"I would like the floor…head council member," Felix rolled on down in his state of the art wheel chair. He nodded his head in Ron's direction, then hit a special button on his chair that allowed him to hover just up to the mike. "Fellow Council Members and good people of Middleton, I am Felix Renton. Graduate of the class of 2007 and Valid Victorian. Today we face a grave issue, one that has split our town in two. I refer to the Bueno Nacho. Home of everything that to some…holds our taste buds and heart, the Bueno Nacho is to some, the meaning of hunger. It has been in this town for generations, many of you were there the day it first opened. You must understand, economically speaking, sure it hit some road bumps, anything on its first leg does. I vote you rebuild it…let its second leg be the start of a greater cause."

Ron and a few others whooped and clapped and Kim herself was on her feet joining in the celebratory clapping. Bonnie and a few others crossed their arms, not moved by the speech. As the gavel rang on the wood, all was silenced. "Thank you Felix. Now…anyone else?"

"Yes…I believe I have something to say," Bonnie walked up to the floor wearing a pink shirt over light blue jeans. Her brown hair waved about her like it was an uneven tide. Her hard eyes took in the council members, the look, Kim could imagine, was one that wouldn't be ignored. "For years now it seems Middleton has been in a slump, kids have been attending this Bueno Nacho and what good has it served? Kids are growing fatter by the minute, heart problems and lack of exercise are becoming medical disasters, that is why I propose we make a new restaurant, one that is healthy and at the same time has variety. I want what is best for Middleton, thank you."

"That was…unexpected," Kim said looking confused. Since when has Bonnie cared about the health of teens and kids alike? Still, she couldn't allow Bueno Nacho to be rid of, her main reason was that of Ron. Looking over at him she could see his cheeks flaring up and as she reached out to comfort him he marched up to the podium.

"Alright…if that is-." Rich was cut off by the stamping feet of the Stoppable kid, sighing in resignation he set the gavel down and placed his hands on the wood. "The floor recognizes Ron Stoppable, head debator for keeping the Bueno Nacho."

"Thank you head council member," Ron said formally, "people of Middleton I am here today to support the keeping of Bueno Nacho. For years, maybe even more, it has stood here in Middleton…a monument to time and pleasure. Bonnie says it has gave kids heart conditions, not so, I am well aware of the medical accusations, and let me assure you, they are very little. One kid tried to sue on account of choking on a Nacho, what you did not know was he tried to stuff it down his throat. Another blamed it to being too spicy, truth be told, that person put too much sauce on it. People, what harm has the Bueno Nacho really done to you? It has stood there; its only purpose is to serve you with quality food. I will fight you with all the breath I have…until justice is served!"

The audience began to clap and Kim was moved to tears, when Ron wanted something badly enough, he'd fight for it. The council members didn't seem impressed, and Bonnie herself was crossed armed and fuming. Wade and Monique grew worried and as Rich pounded his gavel, the applause was shattered. "Thank you for your show of appreciation, but we have made our decision. We have heard both sides, and it is in the town's best interest…not to continue funding for a new Bueno Nacho-."

"Nooo…you can't do that!" Ron rushed forward and made his way to the podium, the gavel was being raised even as he said that. "Bueno Nacho is everything to me…it is a part of history and me. To get rid of it will be like tearing a chunk out of Middleton. Have a heart…reconsider…"

"Son…you say anything else and you will be arrested. Decisions are made everyday, some people are affected by it, others don't care, the point is, and once this gavel is brought down…no more talk will be made." Ron felt his whole world crumbling around him, he hadn't been accepted to any college yet, he didn't get to finish his pancakes, and now Bueno Nacho would be taken from him. He felt his knees weaken and Kim rushed out of the audience to help him up.

"Chief Council Member," she began, "I am Kim Possible, daughter of James Possible and Ann Possible. My boyfriend here has a point," the audience began to let out gasps and she slapped her head, "this town needs to open their eyes more, " she said to Ron, "Look, he has made a valid point. What has the Bueno Nacho done to you? I admit the cheese can get stuck in your teeth, but is that a reason in itself to be rid of such a monument to the town's taste buds? I've saved this town for 4 years, and if there were any favor I haven't used, would you please keep the Bueno Nacho?"

Ron walked up to Kim, his eyes watering like a puppy and his love for her like a unstoppable ocean. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. As he pulled away he held onto her hand and faced the council. The council murmured in their circle and came to a final decision.

"We have come to our final decision," Rich said, "the Bueno Nacho shall not be rebuilt…this council meeting is now-."

"Hold that gavel Rich!" Everyone turned in their seats and walking down the aisle was none other then Mr. Barken from the High School and Smarty Mart's. He wore a brown business suit and apparently had recovered from his break down. "The Stoppable kid has a point. And if you look at the audience, you'll notice a change of heart. I've been teaching for many years, and for once I can say I'm proud to have taught Ronald here. He never was good at making speeches, but this one came from the heart. I admire that quality, he is becoming a true young man. So, still want to ring that gavel?"

"Steve I don't want to pull you out of here and embarrass you in front of all your friends," Rich said motioning his gavel at the many people in the audience, most of them students and parents.

"Embarrass me…that is a low even for you Rich. Teaching has been my life, I have seen many bright pupils of mine go on to do great things. Fact is…I have retired from teaching." Murmurs and surprised gasps filled the town meeting, even Kim and Ron were dumbfounded. "Yes I know people, what would make hard nosed Barken retire, well truth be told, I have a different career in mind now. Rich…step down."

"W-What…on what authority do you have to make me step down?" Rich was shaking and the other council members were a bit scared.

"You do realize that not all of Middleton is here right? Some are fixing their homes that were destroyed in the attack; it makes me wonder how come you've taken so long to call this meeting. You sound so convincing up there, to take down one restaurant, is that really necessary. Oh and by the authority of a majority of the town, that and the President of the U.S. So, if you don't mind-."

"The President of the U.S…that is impossible…there is a war going on," Rich moved down and began to march over to Barken.

"You want me to show you the documentation?" Barken challenged him in his loud commanding voice. Rich was stumped, yet he could find no response to that. With a harrumph he left in a flurry of robes and all. "Ok people, Bueno Nacho is here to stay!"

"Alright Mr. Barken you showed that dress wearing guy whose boss!" Ron saw the disapproving look from Barken and shut up. Kim clung to his arm and had a confused look on her face. "Something wrong Possible?"

"Yeah, how did you get the President to sign a order saying Rich was unfit to be the head council member?" Kim frowned and joining her were her parents and friends. Rufus popped out and shook his head a bit at everyone there.

"Well…it wasn't the President…it was the Vice," he said quietly, "but he is still a very important man." Ron elbowed Barken and they all laughed. Yet his face grew serious as the other council members frowned at him. "Listen Ronald, I won't have time to overlook the rebuilding of the Nacho place, and seeing how it was your idea, how would you like to be the new manager of the Bueno Nacho?"

"Me…run the Bueno Nacho?" Ron got pats on the back and Kim smiled at him. Barken shook his head, wondering how this day had come. "But what about Smarty Mart?"

"Smarty Mart will always be there for you…case you decide to give up your dream. But Bueno Nacho needs you Ron, farewell for now." Mr. Barken left and Kim kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Ron you did it…Bueno Nacho is saved!" I can't believe it, if it weren't for Barken we'd be in a slump for quite some bit. Still…that was impeccable timing, and Rich didn't look all too pleased about the sitch. Suddenly Kim's mom showed up. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"After I accompanied your father to the construction yard I went home, it was then that while passing Ron's house his mother wanted me to give him this." Ann Possible handed over a letter and on it said…a College!

"I got a letter! Alright…booyah!" He did a little dance and both Possibles laughed at his hilarious dance. Yet it suddenly dawned on him before anyone else. He took a seat and placed his head in his hands.

"Ron…what's wrong?" Kim took a seat besides her boyfriend and Wade, Monique, Felix, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim, most of the people in his life were there. Ron had ripped it open, but no sudden happiness showed, only sadness.

"I got accepted…but its out of Middleton. Do I stay and save the Bueno Nacho…or go and start my life?" He slumped in his seat and Kim was on the verge of tears. Would he honestly stay and live here for the rest of his life? The whole world was opening up to him…what would he choose…who would he choose.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Politics…you got to love them sometimes. In my opinion it suits the story, puts it in place for the upcoming battle, and how it will affect both Kim and Ron's life. Will being a good guy ruin the already low view of Shego to Dr. Drakken? And what the approaching fleet? All will be answered in the next chapter, coming soon. 


	5. Chapter 4: Taking it to the stars

**Authors note:** It has taken me a long time to get back into this story, many things have happened in my life. I am happy to say I am back, and I have a true perspective, having watched the entire series again, so fasten your seat belts cause we're going full throttle. An alien attack is upon Middleton, so here we go.

**CH.4: Taking it to the stars**

Coming out of hyperspace a huge Lawardian battle cruiser and her sisters were waiting, each one had several brothers awaiting orders. Their sleep had rested their minds and bodies, strengthened that which would be needed come the eve of their victory. Wavern opened his eyes, studying the instruments, each one blinked in unison and the trajectory was a bit off, but he wore a satisfied smirk knowing their time was now. There would be no tomorrow for this race they were sent to eradicate from the universe, no, they would feel no pain…utter no joy at their arrival…only know that the blue one doomed them all…to death. "Wendaria…she is upon us at last."

Stirring in her seat Wendaria let out a huge yawn, one that usually alerted a Rubian only mere seconds from their death they had chose the wrong time to stroll through jungle forestry. Her pony tail hair swept about her shoulder as her eyes too took in the instruments, then the huge globe that harbored billions of souls in one place. "The planet that birthed the blue one, it looks so…hideous. Wouldn't her war ships be upon us now, I mean, it is disgraceful for us to waste all these ships…"

"Wendaria…this planet has no ships to take us on. Our research has given us knowledge, preparation, don't you remember how they disabled our great ship that Warhok and Warmonga had been fit to oversee and protect? Though technically it was our engineers and planners who put that stupid button in the control room, but that is besides the point. I grow weary of staring upon her blue surface…how fare our fleet?"

"Units one through nine are responding and waiting for any further orders," Wendaria said as her green fingers flew across the console, "unit ten is having difficulty rerounting the weapons and shielding, seems the hyperspace malfunctioned that of power in the engines."

"Leave them behind," he said with a wave of his hand, "they can be our back up, for now we move. All units, this is the high commander of the military, prepare first canons, enter the atmosphere single filed…peel off at my command. Wendaria…you and I shall take care of that space station…get a proper greeting in to our friends down below." Wendaria nodded her head and steered the large cruiser through the stars and left a trail of engine exhaust, a brilliant gold as they approached the space station.

"So tell me high commander," Wendaria said as she began to extend a grappling hook, her eyes drifting over to his tone body, "do you have plans once the blue one is taken care of? I mean, surely a man like yourself must have winning preparations…to be made…" Wendaria felt the shudder of the hook upon the station and unbuckled slowly.

"I haven't really," Wavern said studying the statistics of the station, his gloved hands running along his jaw. "My first priority is to make sure our enemies know in the galaxy itself, we are unbeatable…that all good shall crumble under our power. I guess a vacation is in order too, something classy, nothing that belittles me, what about you?"

"Oh me…um…explore the galaxy," she said getting up and walking into the aisle, "I picture myself slowing down, exploring that beauty so many of our kind have longed to see, yet never got the chance to. I imagine meeting the right guy, someone who respects me, appreciates where I come from, someone who hungers for battle, you know…" Wendaria swept her hair about and watched him sit there, why wouldn't he turn around? She was beautiful, had been told so, yet he watched those instruments…was life really just blinking lights and war grunts?

"I try and think of the now," he replied simply, his buckle loosened and his height barely contained by the battle cruisers ceiling. Walking past her he waited for the hiss of the airlock door before placing a hand on the threshold. "When Earth is gone…perhaps then will I settle on meeting the right woman." Not waiting to see her reaction he walked onto a platform and bringing out his blaster he set quick work to the bolted doors. Screams came through there, sort of squealish like a Rubian gutted, quite nice actually, he thought as he trained his weapon a floating mass of humanity.

"Wait a minute…who gave you permission to board?" Opening his face mask, young astronaut Windom Sales peered at his guests. Each one was green and had a distinct color in eyes, their bodies were as tall as basketball players his father told him about. Windom had grown up fearing tv, mostly on account of knowing terrible things happened, and he couldn't help. It helped him with education, no distractions; he got through Harvard and even got a girlfriend. The Middleton attack he knew nothing about, so even now he had no clue what was entering Earth.

"On my planet, permission is only acceptable when planning a full strike against a planet. You must understand this, I have gotten permission for that, so anything else that happens, is entirely acceptable." Wavern had dislike for humans, they had killed warhok and warmonga, and they made the world…so boring. Their wars were never fresh, a repetition factor, and they always needed…permission, ack, they needed something to keep them on their toes.

"Well…everything that is happening on this space station is monitored by the best and brightest minds on Earth," Windom said as he slowly backed away, "if you think you can steal anything up here…you are dead wrong." Windom saw little chance of stopping these things; after all, ejecting them into space could prove harboring on what they had achieved up here. His brown hair was matted on his head under the heavy helmet, and his pupils were enlargening. Taking a slow easy breath he ran his fingers over instruments he had familiarized himself with for 2 years.

"I was hoping for some stealth," Wavern said idly, "but if this doesn't give me away, perhaps my fleet in orbit will do just that. Wendaria…do as much damage as you can, I have a few minutes to kill with this human." Watching Wendaria wink at him he grinned, knowing that devious smile curling her lip would make these humans wish they had never tasted the stars. Turning his attention back to the human he spun the blaster in his hand.

"Earth is a very strong planet," Windom said as he backed into a chair, his legs nearly giving up as the weapon became a spinning wheel of his fate. "We have survived two world wars, beat back an impending economy, we even discovered some new planets…we…um…have unlocked some of the past's most complicated history…"

"This is quite fascinating," Wavern halted and brought out and energy weapon slung over his shoulders, the criss cross pattern was like a deadly lizard. "You have achieved so much, yet why is it worth saving? You humans are always on that conquest to be the best, you unearth artifacts, yet you still don't know what they are. On my planet…we are the best…and every corner has been touched. We have no real need for money, oh…and we have weapons capable of decimating every corner of your planet."

"I've heard of little green men," Windom said, slowly letting his situation sink in, "but you are nothing like them. You come onto this station planning our doom; may I ask one thing though?" Wavern nodded his head and Windom took a slow gulp, probably the last one he would ever take. "What did we do to you to get this death sentence?"

"Oh that…a certain person on your planet went against us. He killed two of our people, the best there ever was. A fleet was destroyed, you get the drift, I will tell you that he was blue, actually more along the lines of bumbling fool. We thought he would aid us in our cause, he turned on us, made fools of us, for that…he has cost you your planet." Screams were uttered from the background and Wavern wore a toothy smile as the face of the young man turned ghostly white.

"Your blaming our soon to be deaths on one man? This can't be…you must reconsider…you should meet with the president and settle this-."

"Young foolish man…we don't reason with your military advisor," Wavern held the energy weapon out and held it tightly in his grip. "War is part of life, death is part of life, groveling…is not." Wavern trained the weapon on the young man, his huge feet leaving tiny shudders on the stations's floor.

"We will not go down here," Windom spouted, "our forces will stop yours, and we will prevail. I am sorry Monica…" Windom heard the energy crackle from the tip of the spear like weapon and heard it tear into his skin. It burned and his eyes went to the ceiling as his lifeless body hit the deck. His lovely girlfriend was probably hearing this transmission, having paid a visit to the place of his work…today. It was over, his eyes slowly closing as his helmet went dark, the air contained in his suit…leaked out.

"Wavern…we have one who is not human," Wendaria walked into the main control room and under the crook of her arm was a struggling small body. Wavern failed to see how this concerned sparing the life, but Wendaria halted his thoughts with a knowing smile, how could one so small not be human? "The atmosphere is breathable enough, behold."

Wavern slung his weapon over his shoulder, his eyes taking in every movement until the helmet was unlatched. Reaching down he could tell the gloved hands were typing something. Reading his blaster Wendaria halted him again, and a sound came out, almost robotic.

"You evil," it said, "Frederick not obey." Wavern was taken back by how rude the thing was and looked to Wendaria for further explaining. The head was covered in fur and it didn't look afraid, quite a fight, yet with teeth like that…surely an escape would have been made.

"He is an Earth Chimpanzee," Wendaria threw the chimp down and watched its body roll. "It seems the Humans find their intelligence worthy enough to handle their machinery. If we are to get our message across, why not through this lower life? We'll send him in a escape pod and blow this place up, it just might be the distraction we need to get all our forces in."

"Wendaria…well thought out," he said with a huge smile, "alright Frederick…time for a little ride." Wavern walked up to the chimp and looked at its beat up face, its defiance clearly shown, its face looking to the burned skin of its friends. It was supposed to be up here for a year, but technicalities and malfunctions kept him here, readying it so his friends down below wouldn't have to worry. He had heard of his friends graduating, had wanted to go, he especially wanted to see Ron…but time flew up here, if not one gadget fail…another would. Windom he had grown fond of, and now his body lay there, a smoking hole was in him…he couldn't cover it up. Herded towards the only escape pod he typed into his arm pad, the one Dr. Possible had made:

"You not win," his eye could barely stay open, his body nearly exhausted from trying to fight off sleep, "good win." Frederick was picked up by his throat and felt his breath coming out in wheezes, his little body kicking.

"Your friends lied," Wavern spated; as he threw him into the pod, his huge muscled arms slamming it shut and not bothering to see if he got up. Wendaria hit the eject button and it shot out into space, slowly sent into the Earth's atmosphere. Bringing out his energy staff he began to shoot at random controls, watching sparks fly and heated metal crumble in its slot. "What is the status of the fleet?"

"I have reports saying they are entering the atmosphere," Wendaria said as she fired point blank at some cameras. Smiling as she saw the approval in his eyes she made haste to the cruiser door, her feet swaying as the explosions rocked.

"This is only our first step in conquest," Wavern held her arm and patted it, his eyes shining with a child's like interest in a TV program. "The blue one will dread the day he crossed paths with our race." Wavern hurried the two of them onto their ship and as they pulled the hook off it was a quick departure before the explosions lit the stars.

"He will lose everything he loves," she said as she took a seat, her hands holding onto the weapon lock control. As the Earth began to fill their view screen all was going according to plans. Though she wondered how the people of Earth were spending this time, did they know of the impending doom lying on their doorstep? It mattered not…they'd recover that pod, learn of what happened…but by then…

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:** Again sorry for the late update, I hope this makes up for it, next chapter will deal with what happened during this whole debacle of destruction and entrance of the true threat of Earth. What happened during Graduation will not surmount to the true threat entering the Earth's atmosphere. I'll get working on the next chapter, thanks for the reviews. Hope to see more, later.


	6. Chapter 5: Decision to decide all

**Authors note:**Things aren't looking good for ole mother Earth; Wavern and Wendaria are on the horizon ready to pummel our existence from history's scrap book. What has been happening with our heroes since the destruction of the space bay, well I'll tell you…

CH.5: Decision to decide all

Ron Stoppable sat on the couch of his parent's, his hands were in his face and his normally combed blonde hair was licked up. His eyes were sunken in from a night of restless thoughts. Kim, his girlfriend and his life, had gotten her family to agree and sleep over at Monique's, his look alone at the council meeting must've sent her unsure signs of their relationship. Ron had waited for a phone call, anything to clear up her doubts. So far nothing, Rufus was at the breakfast table, no doubt keeping a eye on his baby sister, and his father was getting ready for work. "C'mon KP, call me, I'm here…been here…was here, had to use the restroom, but you get my drift."

"Ron dear, come and have something to eat," his mom said, concern was lighted in her brown eyes. Her Ronald had been suffering since his win, and she couldn't blame him, choosing between a College he had just been accepted into, or stay and maintain that which he loved second to his girlfriend Kim, the Bueno Nacho. Sighing she looked over at her adopted daughter Hanna, whom was wolfing down her pancakes.

"How can I eat when the future of my relationship is at the balance? I mean I've wanted to go to college, join KP and leave Middleton, but my heart has always been on the Bueno Nacho, and after that incident with Warmonga and Warhok, the Bueno Nacho needs me. Oh mom, why couldn't they have attacked another establishment?" Ron leaned back in his seat and could detect the faint aroma of pancakes buttered and drowned in syrup, oh and was that bacon he detected?

"Ronald, the balance of the world will move under your favorable will," his father said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, his steady eyes hidden behind his spectacle like glasses. "When you have made that decision, I am sure Kim will respect that, for what else is a relationship but love and understanding."

"You're right dad," Ron said as he sat up and looked over at the pictures of graduation, he and Kim looked so happy in them. Love was about commitment, and after all those times he was there for Kim, he knew she'd bet here for him as well. Though, if he chose to stay and work on Bueno Nacho, and Kim did in fact move out of town, how would he survive? True it took them 12 years to kiss, and a few jealous sitches here and there, but emotionally? "Any room at the table for me?"

"Sure there is, and there is plenty of food to go around." Mr. Stoppable rose from his seat and kissed Hanna Stoppable on the head. "You be good for mommy now, and Ron, don't let this get to you son. We all have times where doubt where our future may take us, the important thing is to hold onto your beliefs." Kissing his wife on the lips he hurried out the door.

"Hold onto my beliefs," Ron said as he stacked pancakes on his plate, "yeah, that can't be hard. I love Kim, she loves me, our future is undecided, and yeah there maybe an issue of places we'll be, but hey…we love each other…" Ron droned on and hadn't noticed his pancakes were drowning in syrup till Rufus tugged at his pants. Looking down at his pancakes he sighed. "I can't even keep my pancakes level headed…"

"Ron…eat your pancakes and go see Kim," his mom said, her easy understanding of withdrawal, having suffered it herself while his father was away seen in her gentle eyes. She knew her son wasn't the smartest kid on the block, but he had stuck it through with his best friend, and now since they were in a relationship, they needed each other that much more. Smiling over at Hanna she felt content she had her, she didn't know if a woman of her age and stress should undertake another birth.

"Yes mom," Ron said with a grin and began to stuff them in his mouth. Rufus was right back on track with his and with his naked mole rat teeth he had his done faster, and his pleading for seconds got him a stare. When it came to food, he and Rufus were practically on the same level. It was sort of what attracted him to Rufus, him having a Bueno Nacho Grande sized and seeing the little guy's eyes light up, made him all the more curious if he could handle one.

"There you go," his mom said encouragingly, "all you need is a full stomach, and all the stress leaves you. Kim will be glad to see you, why don't you take her to a movie? I hear they have a new action movie out, probably will do both of you good to let loose, forget about the problems the real world has. When your father was stressing over his job, I took him to a nice romance movie, pretty soon numbers weren't his concern-."

"Ok mom…heading out the door now," Ron said as he eased his plate forward, his brown eyes slightly wide at what he thought his mom was implying. Hearing his mom talk of that just made him want to run for the hills and with Rufus quickly jumping into his pockets he was out the door. Standing on the doormat he looked up at the blue sky. It had only seemed a few days ago since he and Kim had flown into its big blueness, lips locked in a embrace that carried them into tomorrows future. "Well Rufus, let us go pay Kim a visit."

"Uh huh," Rufus said. He liked seeing Kim just as much as Ron, she treated him nice and was one of the few who understood his specie. Seeing the blue scooter he remembered during prom how he had started up the fuel alignment in back to get them away from the not so tiny Diablo. This day he wondered why it ran so slow, but wouldn't bring it up now. His best bud Ron was already having too many issues on his plate to worry about.

"I can't wait to see her," Ron said as he started it up, "it seems so long ago since we last saw each other at the council meeting. Politics is dirty, so don't expect a Stoppable to be running anytime soon, no siree. I mean they threaten to remove its wholesome goodness from our community, after it had brought me so many great years, you know that would be bad don't you? Think of the economy…think of my sanity…maybe if there were no Bueno Nacho…I could move out of Middleton with Kim."

Rufus felt the engine purr and at a slow speed minimal to that of a dog on a leash they were off. What Ron said made sense, the Council had wanted to be rid of the place, paving way for better economical savers. Barkin's last minute appearance helped win the case, but to keep the Bueno Nacho, Ron himself would have to oversee much of its production. For a naked mole rat he had a lot of knowledge, but most of the time he didn't want to overshadow his good friend and companion. Riding down the street he sat comfortably in the pocket, each bump sent him flying up and he would catch sight of cars, people, and cats.

"It is just, well Rufus, in all honesty…I don't want to leave Middleton. This place has been my home since pre-k, I just got a baby sister, oh and Barkin would be upset if I left now. What am I going to do, if I stay…I could lose KP forever…though if I leave…we could have a McDonald's here next time I come home from college." Stopping at the red light he gripped the handlebars and let his brown eyes go forlorn for a bit. Once it turned green he sped along, lost in his thoughts, scared that it would be much more then aliens that would tear him and Kim apart. "I love her Rufus…never loved any girl so much as her. What do you think I should do?"

Rufus poked his head out and could tell his friend was telling all, and in this time what more could a naked mole rat do but take notes. He felt like telling him to stay by Kim's side, go to college with her, but a part of him was longing to see the Bueno Nacho under way, brought back to life in its cheesy richness. Shrugging his tiny shoulders Ron had a weak smile, one he wished he could take away.

"You're right buddy," Ron said, "this is for me to choose on my own. Kim would want the best for me in the end, and asking her beyond that would only hurt us even more. Wow is that Monique's house?" Ron stopped his bike near the driveway and noticed a blue family car parked there, not to mention a hotter car in lime green.

"Wow," Rufus whistled and climbed up Ron's arm so he could get a better image, seeing how he was very small. Kim's second best friend had most of her fashion sense, and it helped to have a girl to talk to. Most of the cheerleaders hardly talked to Kim on a social level, most being Bonnie followers before Kim appeared.

"Now is a good as time as ever Rufus," Ron said breathing through his nose, his blonde hair flat on his head from being hidden by his helmet. "We can talk this out, get our opinions settled, ok…time to step it up." Ron swung his leg over the vehicle and preceded up to the fancy oak door, its doorbell sounded like a church choir. It took a moment for the door to open, so he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Hello, may I help…oh hello Ronald," Ann Possible stood in the doorway, her light color eyes shining at the familiar sight of her daughter's boyfriend. Ron and Kim had been inseparable after pre-k, it took some getting used to Rufus, but he was a part of the inner circle now. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh…uh…sure," Ron smiled nervously as she stepped inside, so far so good. Letting his brown eyes take in the pictures on the wall he noticed the graduation photo with everyone in it. Everyone was so happy in them, upon closer inspection he noticed Wade in a photo. "Look Rufus it is Wade…you know, techno guy who hardly appears anywhere, wow." Rufus rubbed his tiny beaded black eyes and picked his jaw up.

"Kim your boyfriend is here," both Jim and Tim said as they raced through the room chasing after a flying object. Both had been kept busy since their father had bought them new fuselage for their rockets. They didn't mean to cause so much panic in Monique's life, but she seemed unperturbed, much like their sister. "Ron you going to stay?"

"We'll see…ah…Jim," Ron answered uncertainly, his hand going to the back of his neck. The two were growing out their brown hair and their clothing seemed to be growing to the point of stretching. "So Mrs. Possible, where is Mr. Possible?"

"Oh he is dealing with last minute arrangements for the construction crew to build our house again. By tomorrow we should be back at the homestead, not that I don't mind staying here a few days with Kim's good friend, I just long to be in my own kitchen, that and maybe see my own closet." Ann crossed her arms and noticed Ron looking at the photos again. "You know, Kim hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Really, cause I haven't got a call from her, not that I haven't been waiting by my phone or anything," Ron laughed and walked further into the house. Monique's father worked close with the military, hence why he was home a quarter of the time. Her mother managed the house and a clothing design business. "You wouldn't by chance know what she has said…have you?"

"Ronald, far be it for me to spy on my teenage daughter," she said with a light chuckle, her hands folded in front of her, "but even if I did, you know it would be parent and daughter confidentiality. She'll be down in a minute; she and Monique are talking upstairs. In the mean time, help yourself to some brownies; they were baked a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Mrs. P, I'll do just that." Ron swung his arms about his side as he strolled into the kitchen. It was pretty empty and with the brownies set neatly in a basket he picked one up and chose a smaller one to offer to his bud. "You know, I wonder what they are talking about up there," Ron pondered aloud, his mouth filled with the chocolatey goodness.

"Do you want to know?" Jim appeared in the threshold, a burnt rocket held by the nose. Tim appeared not too far behind, his clothing was burnt and a mischievous smirk was appearing on his face.

"How much is it going to cost? Not that I'm locked out of Kim's life now, and happen to have no idea if she is going to break up with me." Ron always feared the worst, especially with Monkeys, nothing ever turned out that good.

"We're having a special," Tim eyed the brownies and noticed Rufus head first into his second already. Tim knew Ron was hurting, and truth be told, out of Kim's supposed love interests, Ron was much easier to get along with. "Give us the rest of the brownies…and tickets to the steel toe match next month, and that's it."

"Do you know hard I had to work to get those? Smarty Mart has been very lenient on my mistakes, not like a certain mall, oh and being locked in a storage container with Mr. Barkin, hello so not fun." Ron crossed his arms and Rufus looked up, his prominent teeth sticky.

"Suit yourself," Jim set his rocket down and conferred with his brother, his back to Ron the whole time. "We know you're just dieing to know what Kim is talking about, and we've fixed some faulty glitches over the time we've spied. If you fear the worst, what have you to lose?"

"He has a point Rufus," Ron looked down at his friend and got a glare. "Oh c'mon Rufus, it isn't so much spying, it is a matter of impending interest on my part. I can't live without her, and I know you've been itching to see another wrestling match, but someday when you fall in love little buddy, then you'll understand." Ron took out the tickets slowly and like most dramas that deal with love, it was over in a split second.

"Hoo-sha," Tim gave his brother 5 and the two danced around the room. Ron watched them for a bit, trying to figure about if morally this was the best way to approach his problems. Once the two stopped they cleared their throats and brought out a tiny black object. "We give you the Kimannoying 2, equipped with silencer wheels and gravity balance, it is the perfect device to slip through cracks of doors or be concealed on any clothing."

"Best keep it away from anyone who gets upset stomachs however," Jim advised, "this is only our second attempt, there was a prototype, though Kim destroyed that one. Then there was one, the first one, but dad ate it. This time we are ready for anything."

"Whoa time out…Mr. Possible…my Kim's dad ate your device? When did this happen?" Ron was worried Kim would somehow eat this thing and have to be rushed to the hospital, then she would find out what he did…then he'd be dead. Oh this was so not good, giving the twins a hard stare they looked down at their shoes.

"It happened during your and Kim's second year in high school. We didn't mean for it to happen," they both said, "dad was fixing breakfast, we forgot we left it on the spoon, and he…swallowed it." Rufus pulled his head up long enough to hear that, and what with it being black he immediately held his throat. "Don't worry Rufus; we don't make the same mistake twice."

"Well, at least he is ok. Alright…start the engine on this bad boy and let us see what my lady love is up to." Ron watched the device fly from Jim's hand and soar up the staircase. Once that was underway Tim brought out a lab top equipped with all this technological stuff he couldn't decipher with a dictionary. "So how soon should we know?"

"Well…I am typing in the targets now; the gravitational field should be kicking in as well." The device clunked up onto the ceiling and slipping into the air vent it crawled till it found its targets. Lowering itself down a tiny dot appeared on its black shiny surface and footage was displayed. "We have contact."

"Let me see," Ron scooted his chair over and noticed Kim seated on the edge of a bed, her purple shirt over a pair of loose fitting pants. Her long red hair was over her shoulders and her hands were in her lap. Monique was seated in a chair across from her; Kim's second best friend seemed to have a furrowed brow. "I can't hear…"

"It takes a second…here it is," Tim typed in a few codes and pretty soon they were catching every word-

"…I just don't know Monique," Kim said quietly, "Ron looked pretty confused after the council was over. I mean I'm happy he got to keep the Bueno Nacho, or whatever is left of it, but why did he have to get the acceptance letter then? Are the fates trying to get back at me for my failure with boys?"

Monique shook her head sadly and spun in her chair, her brown curly hair flying about her face. "Girl you are so over reactin here. First of all, the fates keep to themselves, no reason to pick on someone who saves the world now. As for that letter, a bit spooky if you ask me, no correct that, weird…what college accepted him again?" Kim glared at her and she raised a hand up. "You know I'm kiddin'."

"I know," Kim had a deflated smile and her shoulders sagged, "I just don't know what he is thinking anymore. After the council meeting I figured it'd be best if we stayed here at your place, which by the way thanks, it'd give him sometime to think."

"How much time does a guy need to think about this? I mean there are only two choices, stick with what your stomach wants, or what your heart longs for, there are no third roads here. What will you do?" Monique was concerned for her friend, not that she didn't enjoy her here, it was just…it'd be better under different circumstances. Kim is lucky to have Ron, she thought, I've struck out too many times to count.

"That is the thing, if he stays here with the Bueno Nacho, what will I do? I could probably get a part time deal, seeing how I save the world, but with Ron working at the Bueno Nacho full time…he won't be able to come with me." Kim fell on her back and placed her hand over her head. "If Ron decides to go we can go to college together, I'm almost certain he got accepted to a college in the same town as I did, right?"

"I'm sure he did, so, you thinking about taking night classes or morning classes?" Monique grinned just thinking of Bonnie, the cheerleader had to take summer school in order to obtain that high school diploma. I still hate the girl for causing my friend so much pain, she thought, she even went so far as to use leverage in order to get the Bueno Nacho a permanent seat in the caveman era.

"I figure I'll take both," Kim said as she sat up, her hands on either side of the bed and her green eyes sparkling. "The way I see it, most people need a job done in the morning, and with the world in peril, that can't be good. With nighttime stealth is on my side, and you know how I love taking my enemies by surprise. What about you Monique?"

"Girl I need my sleep," Monique said, "so morning classes are a bust. Oh have you seen my new car? Dad got it for me as a graduation present, makes walking so much of a dead issue, that as well as my tired feet. So when is your house going to be done?"

"Dad says sometime in the morning," Kim waved her hand through the air, as if calculating some unknown map. "Whatever Ron decides is for the best, I won't hold him back, I…I just never thought our roads would drift in different directions-."

"Kim you there…pick up your Kimmunicator." Kim narrowed her eyes and pulled the blue device from her pants. Wade's face appeared, his fingers already flying over his computer. "Oh hi Monique," Wade said with a grin.

"I have Wade…what's the sitch?" Things couldn't be bad now, or worse that is, her love life was in danger, and probably the world now. She remembered on Valentines day when Wade had used a cupid beam on Monique to get her to like him, by the way she was frowning now, she was still a little mad over that. Trying to move on she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right…my scanners have indicated a bug in your exact coordinates," both girls screamed and he slapped his head. Looking around his room he saw his own graduation pictures, most kids in his class were looking like their feathers were ruffled up, in a manner of speaking. "Not that kind of bug, it seems to be a device of some kind…nothing explosive of the matter…very tiny as well."

"There is a spying device in my room?! Oh who ever the little perv is better not cross my path anytime soon." Monique got up from her seat and cracked a fist into her palm. Her eyes were a dangerous color as she began to lift things up.

"Hold it Monique…I think I see it," Kim flipped off the bed and pointed up at a very tiny dot. Pulling out her laser lipstick she sent a direct beam of red light heading at the device. The Kimannoying 2 scattered and a burning hole was left. Firing several more rounds she managed to knick it and sparks stuttered from its sound box. "Who do we know smart enough to create one of those?'

"Jim and Tim…ah how cute, they crushing on little ole me." Kim crossed her arms and Monique sighed. "That is creepy for a bunch of 10th graders, or soon to be, Kim, why do young boys fall for me?'

"Monique, they are so not into you." Seeing her friend glare Kim pushed her hands out. "C'mon they are the tweebs; they only have one mission in life, to ruin my social life. They are so dead this time." Kim opened the door and sped down the stairs; the Kimannoying 2 limped up the air vent and eventually died up there. Tim and Jim closed their lab top just as their sister cleared the last step, her red hair looking menacing on her. Ron flew backwards and onto his butt as she was towering over her brothers.

"Ah hey big sister…you caught us…testing our new rocket," Jim motioned down at the burnt remains in Tim's hands. "Say did you know Ron was here? I guess mom's message didn't reach you while you were talking upstairs about b-." Tim stepped on Jim's shoes and he let out a yell. Kim lifted them up by their shirt collars and they tried the puppy dog look.

"Oh don't even try to be cute now," Kim said furiously, "and that look only works when it is done by girls, so move it…or I'll tell mom about your weather balloon that froze the mailbox." Both boys realized she could come through with the threat and said a quick bye to Ron before picking up their stuff and running.

"Ah hi Kim…long time no chat huh?" Ron pulled at the collar of his red shirt and could see Kim was just as nervous, though albeit a bit fuming. "I came to talk about the council meeting…would you mind?" Ron indicated a chair and she sat down reluctantly.

"I've been giving it some thought too," Kim told him, her hands folded on the tabletop, "and it hasn't exactly been enjoyable. By the way, were you by chance spying on me with the Tweebs?!"

"Who me…no I wouldn't…never do something like that, no," Ron felt his breath wheeze out and his eyes wouldn't make contact with hers. Oh great, that Texan card player was right, he was bluffing, and if she saw past him…she'd know.

"Ron! If we have problems, we talk about it like mature young adults, not going behind each other's back to get info like that. I mean really, the tweebs, you must be worried about your decision then huh?" Kim let her eyes go down to her hands and felt vulnerable, like any word from her boyfriend would cause her to break down.

"Kim…this isn't easy, and the tweebs as you so put it had their hearts in the right place, I think. You wouldn't call me; you wouldn't even come to my house and let me know how you were doing. I want to understand KP, if you let me."

"Ron…I'm scared," Kim said as her voice faltered, her hand reached out uncertainly towards his own fidgeting ones. "If you stay behind, I wonder if we can make it work…long distance wise. If you do leave, will we go to the same college, I mean, you haven't even told me the college you were accepted to yet."

"The Bueno Nacho depends on me," Ron inched his hand towards hers, "it has done so much for me in the years, gave me a place to eat, a place where I could be me. Long distance can hurt, I know that, do you think it is easy even being away from you for 2 minutes? You're in my head KP, you have been in my life for 18 solid years, and we've had every single class together, gone on missions that face certain peril…well for me anyway." Ron placed his hand over hers and ran his thumb along, his brown eyes softening as he saw her lip tremble. "Kim…my college letter allows me to go to any college state wide-."

"Ron…that is incredible news." Kim bit her bottom lip and felt a little relief flood her heart. If he could go to any college, that would mean they wouldn't be apart. Just like him, she couldn't live without him, he always had her back, and through dire circumstances he was her life, her breath, her body's inspiration. "Wait…how can that be possible?"

"Well…I opened it up, and there on the letter was not only a recommendation from Sensei, but also from everyone else we helped over the years. You wouldn't believe the character analysis they did on me, even a certain director of global intelligence put her word in. I mean it is great KP, I thought they'd do it for you, but you're smart and can do anything, being a Possible and all. I just don't want the Bueno Nacho to be taken over by someone who doesn't care-."

"Well you have helped Ron," she told him, "if you weren't by my side, do you honestly think I could've taken on some many foes at once without your distraction? You also mastered the mystical monkey power that was first channeled through you when we took on Monkey Fist, well technically it was holoprojection me there, but you get the sitch." Kim squeezed his hand, feeling it and knowing that everything was finally getting resolved…though they'd talk of this later. "I see you ate all the brownies-."

"No…I had to give them to Jim and Tim," Ron said with a frown, "so now that I'm forgiven, want to get them back?" Kim wore a shocked look.

"Ron I'm ashamed of you," she said with a hand to her heart, "to think you'd want to turn against them after what they did for you. I thought you'd never ask." Kim knew their issues hung over them like storm clouds, but it was Ron's call, getting up from the chair she batted her eyelash at him. "Though…it could always wait…"

"KP the matter of urgency is getting them back…what can be more important then…" Ron was stopped as he noticed her look and giggled. "Oh yeah, sure, let them have their moments of peace." Ron walked up to her and placed his hands on her smooth cheeks, his lips leaning into hers…just then the Kimmunicator goes off.

"It can wait…no it can't I'm sorry Ron," Kim bit her bottom lip wondering if Ron would explode, yet he seemed cool, for the moment. "Wade this better be important, I was sort of busy with reconciliation here-."

"I didn't know you two were having problems, oh well, listen we have a hit on the site. It seems there is some activity going on in Middleton Mall, do you need a lift?"

"I don't think so, since the tweebs have fixed my car, I think it'll be nice to have a drive through town." Kim turned her Kimmunicator off and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, her eyes asking for forgiveness. "You up for a ride Ron?'

"Sure thing KP, should I dress in more dark attire though?" Ron tugged at the dark collar of his shirt and wondered where his path in life would take him. Would he stay here to keep his nachoey goodness alive, or go to Kim's College and live life out of Middleton?

"You might as well, I'll warm up the car. Don't be too long, it could be Drakken, perhaps his good life will shape up." While Ron went to go change Kim ran out the front door and found her car parked just where she left it. Hopping into the front seat she started the engine, a moment not too later Ron was seated beside her wearing black and baggy pants. "Next stop Middleton Mall." Pushing on the pedal she felt the rockets kick in and they were off.

* * *

Dr. James Timothy Possible stood among the many construction workers, each one consulting the other on the floor plans and everything suitable for a home of 5. It had taken a day or so to get them down here after the council meeting, but after that it was smooth sailing, of course the cement mixer was delayed in traffic, but that was expected. The building was looking much better then before, with a few prototypes he made back in the lab, everything would be tip top shape by tomorrow. Hearing a tiny ring in his pants he excused himself to take it. "Hello Dr. Possible here-."

"James…I mean Dr. Possible," a panicked voice said, "something has happened to the space station…it isn't there anymore. What is worse is that Frederick is badly injured and in intensive care, oh all the money we invested in the project is ruined and what is worse is we got several deadly dots on the screen."

"Hold on, you telling me the space station that we funded all that money in is…gone? A little hard to believe, I mean seriously, for anything like that to happen you would need to…oh no…" Rubbing his temple he paced about the ground and looked up into the sky, his brain unraveling many experiments up there, the news of Frederick was far worse. "Do you think one of the men up there did that to him?"

"No Dr. Possible, you see…there's nothing left up there to give us the slightest clue as to who did this. Wait a minute…someone from upstairs just sent us some audio; you better get down here fast. Oh and tell the family I said hi."

"I'll give them the hello, thanks." Sighing he shut off his phone and headed over to the lead construction worker. "Listen, follow the blueprints and we shouldn't have a problem. I have a work issue I need to resolve…at work…take care of our house for me now." Walking with wobbly legs he took to his car and fumbled for the car keys. This was bad, no this was catastrophic, the space station and quite a number of lives were taken, who could do such a cruel and unfavorable act? None of Kim's foes could do this, they were evil…but not in any proximity of killing their hostage. This was real; he had to get there…work keys work. Hearing the engine he tore down the road, for once he forgot his safety belt and his heart was pounding a mile per second, even his brain wasn't working.

Once he was at the Middleton Space Center he walked up to the doors, pushing in he was greeted by many grieving faces. Tears streaked one woman in particular, the woman who was to be Windom's wife, now a widow it seemed. The trials and tribulation the people here went through, it was outstanding, he seemed to share in their pain and glory, their birthdays…and their deaths. Walking up to the controls person he placed a hand on the console. "Dr. Possible…you're here…"

"Yes I'm here…what audio do you want me to hear?" Everyone turned in their chairs, the woman was choking on her tears, he remembered now, and her name was Monica.

_"Wait a minute…who gave you permission to board?"_ Windom's voice came over loud and clear. Monica was busting into another fit of tears, James felt bad, and someone so young shouldn't have to endure such pain.

_"On my planet, permission is only acceptable when planning a full strike against a planet. You must understand this, I have gotten permission for that, so anything else that happens, is entirely acceptable."_ This person's voice was deeper and it was almost official like in his business. James tapped the top of the console and wished for visual aid.

_"Well…everything that is happening on this space station is monitored by the best and brightest minds on Earth,"_ James grinned, merely glad to hear the solid edge of his voice, facing his last moments defending their honor, _"if you think you can steal anything up here…you are dead wrong."_

_"I was hoping for some stealth,"_ the person replied, _"but if this doesn't give me away, perhaps my fleet in orbit will do just that. Wendaria…do as much damage as you can, I have a few minutes to kill with this human." _Footsteps were heard and the whole room grew silent, each step a thud in their hope. Whatever was making those steps…it was tall and huge. The woman, her name began with a W, weird.

_"Earth is a very strong planet,"_ Windom's voice rang again, Monica was being comforted by another who had lost a family member up there. _"We have survived two world wars, beat back an impending economy, we even discovered some new planets…we…um…have unlocked some of the past's most complicated history…"_

_"This is quite fascinating,"_ his voice said, very deep, also a tad bored. _"You have achieved so much, yet why is it worth saving? You humans are always on that conquest to be the best, you unearth artifacts, yet you still don't know what they are. On my planet…we are the best…and every corner has been touched. We have no real need for money, oh…and we have weapons capable of decimating every corner of your planet."_ Every body froze, and James thought of the one race coming close to destroying their world, then it slowly clicked.

"We've faced their kind before," he told everyone, "they came in metal spiders that destroyed most of our town. My Kim faced them, even Ronald, I think he single handedly took them out, but I could be wrong…"

_"I've heard of little green men,"_Windom shot back, _"but you are nothing like them. You come onto this station planning our doom; may I ask one thing though?"_ James knew it had to be them now, he hadn't personally met them, but from Kim's descriptions it fit. Sighing; everyone held their breath again. _"What did we do to you to get this death sentence?" _Monica held a Kleenex to her eyes and her moaning was too hard for everyone to stand without facing their own suffering.

_"Oh that…a certain person on your planet went against us. He killed two of our people, the best there ever was. A fleet was destroyed, you get the drift, and I will tell you that he was blue, actually more along the lines of bumbling fool. We thought he would aid us in our cause, he turned on us, made fools of us, for that…he has cost you your planet."_ Ronald, he thought, their coming to kill him. James's thoughts were interrupted as screams were heard in the background. Tightening his hold on the console board he did not like the direction things were taken, that and everyone's tears around him were causing his pain to shoot.

_"Your blaming our soon to be deaths on one man? This can't be…you must reconsider…you should meet with the president and settle this-."_ Monica had heard this previously and rushed out of the room. James had never heard anything so bad, the fear in his voice, and the fear of dieing…

_"Young foolish man…we don't reason with your military advisor,"_ his voice shot through his spine and he ran his hand through his hair. _"War is part of life, death is part of life, groveling…is not."_ The weapon seemed to be charging, the humming of particles seemed to be flowing at a constant rate…it was almost time to say goodbye.

_"We will not go down here,"_ his defiant voice gave James a choking feeling in his throat, his own tears held back, _"our forces will stop yours, and we will prevail. I am sorry Monica…" _His last words were enough to cause everyone grief, the weapon let out a charge and the thud of his body on the deck was a drum beat to doom.

_"Wavern…we have one who is not human,"_ a female voice was heard, softer then the male's and everyone knew who the non-human was. It had a name, but no face. _"The atmosphere is breathable enough, behold." _Frederick, James felt responsible for him being up there later then he was intended, this would scar him for life.

_"You evil,"_ Fredericks's translation came through, _"Frederick not obey."_ I feel older then I should be, he thought, why does this happen now, why must life be taken when it should be celebrated?

_"He is an Earth Chimpanzee,"_ the female explained, her voice seemed to hold restraint, like talking to a child. . _"It seems the Humans find their intelligence worthy enough to handle their machinery. If we are to get our message across, why not through this lower life? We'll send him in a escape pod and blow this place up, it just might be the distraction we need to get all our forces in."_ Every scientist, researcher, robotics expert, all seemed to grind their teeth at this. Right now he himself, James Timothy Possible was ready to tear this system out, end it so he could save the suffering.

_"Wendaria…well thought out,"_ seemed to be something going on between them, _"alright Frederick…time for a little ride." _If only we could see something, James thought, a picture of our would be destroyers, anything to hate…instead of visualize.

_"You not win,"_ Frederick spat, though it sounded robotic so hardly any emotion was there, _"good win."_ There you go Frederick…keep holding on, your friends down here would want that much. Suddenly wheezes were heard and the device began to beep, right away James knew his windpipe was being blocked, the controls of the pad built hooked up to him.

_"Your friends lied,"_ the male said snidely, his voice threatening to cause the equipment to malfunction. A thud was heard and the escape pod was sent out, after that sparks were issued and transmission was cut short. Silence ensued and some people collapsed to the floor. James felt the beginning of tears and wiped them away furiously.

"Alright people, we have deadly forces coming to Earth. Besides the usual revenge, we are facing the loss of humanity. I want someone to get a word to the President and fill him in. I want our most advanced researchers beginning construction on what could be our only defense. Time is against us people; you have your orders move." James began to walk towards the door and everyone stopped to look. "I need to inform my family of what is happening." Walking to his car he jumped in and slammed his head on the steering wheel. Would they survive this one?

* * *

Dr. Drakken sat in his chair, his petals yellow as usual, his gloved hands moved under his blue chin in contemplation. Today was his usual day of concocting up a brilliant scheme…to do good. Ever since everyone of the evil department saw him kiss Shego, they couldn't stop laughing at him. Being evil usually meant distancing oneself from their side kick, hence why Dementor flew solo. Dr. Drakken knew Dementor had at least one partner in the past, he was a brilliant kid with a knack for technology. Dementor though feared he would outshine him, thus when a crime occurred…he told him to stay put, instead of flee. Shego came in the room awkwardly pulling at her long black hair.

"Ah Shego…I've been expecting you," Dr. Drakken said in his gravel like voice, his head turning slightly to see the green suited woman he had fallen for. Over the course of their partnership, he had grown to respect her, that and she saved his butt on more then one occasion.

"Who else would you be expecting Dr. D? I mean, ever since you turned a new leaf, I mean petal, anything evil related has been passed by our intel. Look…I'm not saying I didn't like…the kiss… it is just…I am evil." Shego walked in front of him and let the green sick glow form around her fists.

"I know that Shego," he said, "being good has its set backs; I once was a good collared student studying to get a doctorate. I turned to evil when I had been ridiculed by my college mates for the last time, also inspiration from a relative of mine years before my time. I, well, was sort of hoping you'd stay with me..now."

"You know what you are asking of me Dr. D? I can not be good, I did that once. My parents were all about holding hands while crossing the street, not to mention eating all your vegetables before getting dessert. Then the hero role came into play as we hung around in my brother's tree house, a colorful meteorite of some kind came down, I know because we all had a peek through the telescope. Once you have a taste of good…you never want to go back."

"That isn't so Shego," Dr. Drakken corrected, "it is like ice cream, you choose one flavor so you could be said to have had it, then you go on to others, but a guilty part of you wants that flavor…again. Evil is promising, it gives us the other part of life we have forgotten, no rules, no waiting for desserts. I…I think I like you Shego."

"Ok first off, I don't like to eat the same flavor of ice cream," Shego corrected, "I'm a many flavored type of gal. Oh and for your information…I…like you too. But this does not leave the room ok; I can't be laughed at twice." Shego folded her arms and looked over at the huge monitors.

"Thank you Shego," Dr. Drakken rose from his chair and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, his eyes following hers. "Villainy has been springing lately in Middleton, nothing too serious I'm afraid. I figure I can use my brain power to help, while you my lovely and talented partner can use your brute strength. Maybe you and Kim Possible-."

"Whoa…before we start jumping the shark here, why would I be seen fighting side by side with my sworn enemy? I mean me and Kimmy don't get along to a strong degree, and I'm barely holding onto this image of mine by a thread. Going along with you on this good streak, don't let it get to your head here." Shego took his hand off her shoulder and held herself.

"I see…well you think you have it bad, I must be with that bumbling side kick of Kim Possible's…ah…what's his name, the guy with the naked mole rat-?"

"His name is Stoppable Dr. D, sheesh, you think after 4 years you'd know his name by now. By the way, he isn't so much bumbling anymore; you missed out on his final fight against Warmonga and Warhok. He went monkey on their butts and sent them into their own space ships, not through the open door, I might add. That monkey power that Monkey Fist had, he apparently has."

"Hmm…apparently working beside him won't be that bad," Dr. Drakken walked past Shego and looked over at a few empty canisters. "Do you think we saw the last of that tall race? I mean I really don't want to face them on a empty margin again, we came this close to losing-."

"Yeah, those spider mechanisms tore up the town plenty. One swipe from one of those legs could take out any fighter. I'd be happy not to see those green things again, and don't you even begin with me." Shego spun around and walked over to him. Dr. Drakken had always been an inspiration of evil, she believed partially that his plans would come through, that Kim Possible and her side kick would know defeat, and it would be blue. As he turned around she remembered a time when she had been chipped, believed to have feelings for him. Truth be told, she harbored those feelings for so long, that chip just brought them out to the open.

"You know…I like you when you are testy," Dr. Drakken said with a smug look, "your skin turns a nice shade of green, your voice cracks, oh and your eye twitches." Dr. Drakken moved closer to her and noticed the eye twitch already. DnAmy was his supposed love interest, first to be used, then similar emotions shown. Sadly she had fallen for Monkey Fist, she was probably grieving at his stone side now.

"My voice does not crack!" Shego spouted as she was now eye to eye with her like, her boss. So what if her eye twitched, it took a lot of patience not to blast Dr. Drakken right on the spot. "As for me testy…you have another thing coming when you say that to a girl. I'm guessing you didn't have many girlfriends in college huh?"

"How could I Shego…no one would give me a chance. Back then I was known as Drew Lipski, a scientist, my voice alone made girls think I swallowed a frog. James and his friends took their fun to a new extreme, and when I turned blue on that Tuesday, I couldn't bring myself to finish College. Then I got lucky, you came into my life…"

"Well…you were the only evil person having things go their way. You had this crummy place, a destructo beam, even a handsome pay. Dementor wasn't so favorable on pay, and one look at me, and he thought I'd be filing my nails daily. I owe you a lot Dr. D, sorry I don't say it more." Shego batted her eyelashes at him and played with his clothing. Dr. Drakken was beaming and as he leaned in Shego did little resisting as they shared another kiss. Under the light they were a perfect combination of blue and green. Shego wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.

Dr. Drakken seemed to find a new feeling in kissing, it made him comfortable and unlike the villainy, something was always expected under a lot of pressure. Rubbing her back he found Shego rather beautiful, it was a wonder no one else had seen it. The alarm blew and Drakken pulled away to see one of his monitors light up. "Aha…we have something brewing in Middleton Mall."

"Great, maybe it is someone shop lifting," Shego said with dry sarcasm. Dr. Drakken frowned at her and Shego zipped her lips. His soft touch is still lingering on my lips, I think I'm going to faint, ok too girlie for me, she thought.

"Duff Killigan…what is he doing in the mall?" Drakken felt his jaw drop and Shego looked at her nails. "No matter, we must get there at once, come Shego." Dr. Drakken wondered what a golfer would be doing in a mall, what ever, point was he was going to stop him. It felt good to be good, though something felt off…oh well.

"Yeah right behind you," Shego said off hand. Walking over to a side compartment she popped it open with her fist and brought out some cold green cash. Might as well buy something while I'm there, she thought, now that I'm officially a girlfriend, this might come in handy. As Shego was leaving one of the middle monitors lit up with several cruisers flying over. Something was stirring in the wind, and if Shego had stayed, she would've been a step up for what was about to happen…

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**Hopefully this will make up for my other chapter's length. War is definitely on the horizon and Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego will be in the mall, while Wendaria and Wavern will be leading a assault right on Middleton. Will Ron stay and oversee construction of the Bueno Nacho…or go to college with Kim? Tune in next time for the continuing sitch.


	7. Chapter 6: Rising darkness,hidden heroes

**Authors note: **Impending disaster, a debt of revenge to be counted for, and one town for it to happen in…time is running out. Here is the 6th or 7th chapter; seeing how the prologue is counted as chapter 1.

**CH.6: Rising darkness hidden heroes**

Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable pulled into the parking lot of Middleton Mall a little past 2. The parking lot was packed and the little purple bug with three rocket fueled engines stuck out like a sore thumb, but that was the least of the teen's worries as of now. Kim turned off the engine and sat there for a bit, at the back of her brain she was already having doubts about this setting. For one, there was only one villain capable of sinking so low as to rob a mall, and she was no where to be seen. "Ron, does this feel wrong to you?"

"Not really KP," Ron said as he unbuckled, "a villain is a villain in the morning and the night, they don't change their reputation, and mall stealing, falls under that category of villainy." Ron opened his door and Rufus poked his head out of his pocket.

"You never cease to surprise me Ron," Kim said with a smile, "you have this certain insight, you sure you still don't have any of Zorpox the Conqueror in you?" Kim closed her own door and sat on the hood of the car, her eyebrow raised.

"Please Kim…that was so last year," Ron laughed, "I hardly have that costume lying around anymore. Being evil only taught me that, well, it hurts the ones I care about the most. I have mystical monkey power and the hottest girlfriend on the planet, what did evil get me that I already don't have?"

"Oh Ron…sometimes you say the sweetest things," Kim rose from the car and walked up to him. Wrapping her hands around his neck she played with the hair behind his head and stared intently into his brown eyes. He was everything she wanted in a guy, she sort of felt bad she didn't see those qualities sooner.

"What can I say, I watch too many romantic movies for my own good." Ron stared into her eyes and leaned in catching her lips, pressed against her he held her back and held the kiss for as long as he could. Danger was always calling her, who knew when the next time like this would appear. An explosion was heard and Kim pulled away. "Think its Drakken?"

"It has to be…who else makes a explosive entrance like that?" Kim dashed across the parking lot and flipped over the front of the car and landed in a crouch. Ron dodge through narrow lanes of parked cars and suddenly he bumped into someone, or something, he was never sure anymore.

"Watch it you clumsy…um…your name should be on the tip of my tongue any minute," having been caught in his own thoughts he never knew being good would get him tackled by someone. Looking up from the ground he noticed his supposed new ally, his naked mole rat showing his teeth. "Shego…I found them."

"Great Dr. D, say my name aloud," Shego lifted her shades and noticed Kim racing towards her. "Look, before your girlfriend goes crazy, would you hold her and let him explain-." Shego raised her glowing fists in time to ward off a flying knuckle and backed away to avoid a right hook.

"Why should I? You think me and Kim are going to fall for your little good guy ploy? I happened to read your little book, actually it was quite big, didn't have time to actually read the whole thing, but you mentioned that bad guys don't change."

"You read my diary? I knew I should've changed the combination, so what? You actually believe what I wrote in it, go figure that was while I was evil. I am good…er…oh…is it Stoppable?"

"He got my name right KP…he must be under a spell," Ron eyed the blue villain and shoved two fingers into his chest. Rufus jumped out of the pocket and bit down on Drakken's toe.

"He isn't under a spell," Shego shouted as she sent a punch into Kim sending her back into a car, "we happen to be here…same reason as you two." Shego watched Kim recover and hand springed back just as the teen crime fighter did a jump kick at her.

"Sort of hard to tell if you're telling the truth Shego," Kim said as she swung her leg and tripped Shego. Watching her arch foe fall to the ground she grinned and looked over at Ron and Drakken, well a hopping Drakken that is. "Ron…keep an eye on him, we don't know if he has some henchmen button on his belt."

"Really Kim Possible…you honestly think I'd have a device like that, I mean really, on my belt? Stoppable, I must say your girlfriend needs to get off that high horse of hers and judge me not by my past actions, but by my more reputation…now. I helped save the world, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Actually no…fraid not, crimes have been happening, and your reputation sheet goes a mile long. Oh and didn't you feel Rufus's teeth?" Ron scooped up his naked mole rat friend and patted his head.

"You grow used to these things, and besides, I happen to have concocted a potion that allows me to fend off rodent attackers, too many sewer escapes, and your little rodent friend should be feeling dizzy about now." Drakken heard the faint noise of a fainting mole rat and Ron had to act fast to catch him.

"Kim he knocked Rufus out…he must be evil." Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a car. Kim dodged a strong assault of one two combos from Shego and body tackled the side kick to the floor.

"Ron I'm busy…" Kim stared down at Shego and raised both her fists hoping to have some impact on her. A green blast was forming in Shego's fists and with a thud Kim was sent onto her back and had some cuts form along her stomach. Groaning she raised herself up on her elbows and as Shego leaped into the air to finish it she sent both her feet into her stomach sending her over her and into the windshield of the car.

"Stoppable, Ron, we did not come here to fight. I got a special award for being good, seriously it is hung in my lab. Now if we can act like allies, this thing called a mall is in certain peril, is it not?" Drakken knew Ron could beat the living tar out of him, now that he had stepped up, but still, he must see he was telling the truth.

"Uh yeah…KP…I think he has a point," Ron loosened his hold and watched the former villain straighten his collar. Rufus woke up a minute later and was spouting off what Ron could only tell was naked mole rat curses. Rushing over to Kim's side he saw her shirt cut open and a fresh set of scratches were seen along her stomach line. 'You ok Kim?"

"Yeah Ron…nothing a new shirt can't help heal," looking over at Shego as she was groaning on the windshield, well, she felt no pity for giving her a lesson in being a good guy. Rising to her feet she needed Ron's support and could see Drakken slowly making his way to Shego.

"Shego…is anything broken?" Looking at his like, well side kick, he noticed some cuts along her back for being flailed through the air and sent hard into the glass. Reaching over he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, his eyes closing slightly as he felt a tiny squeeze. Of course she began to squeeze a little too hard and he winced loudly, his tiny hands could only take so much. "Ok Shego…I get it…please let go before you do break something."

"Dr. D…this better be worth it," Shego sat up and saw Kimmy and her boyfriend walking over to them. "Don't you say a word now," Shego glared daggers at her supposed ally and jumped off the car, releasing Drakken's hands.

"Um…correct me if I'm wrong…but are you two an item?" Ron pointed at the two of them and both villains looked away. "Oh so it is true…look KP, a partner and the lead are more then…partners, cool. Drakken takes after me it seems-."

"Ah no…we are not…a item," Drakken scoffed, looking over at Shego he could tell she was fuming. "Oh right, well we are, but don't go blabbing it to your good guys, we'd like to keep it on the low down."

"Mum is the word…which is saying a lot for you Shego," Kim said with a light laugh, seeing the sick green glow of her hands made her hold her hands up. "What, I'm just saying in a fight, you tend to have your say a lot, but don't worry, consider this a favor."

"Oh no…I am not owing you anything," Shego stood in front of the red haired teen and pointed at her, "you just keep your pretty mouth sealed…and you'll save yourself a huge ounce of trouble from me, got it?" Dr. Drakken and Ron looked at each other and slowly began to back towards the mall.

"So, how is Shego dealing with being a good guy?" Ron said as he kept looking at the parked cars, his job being the location of a hidden genius like vehicle.

"Oh she is doing quite well," Dr. Drakken commented, "of course at first she was threatening to throw me out of the top story, but after that…you know my irresistible charm persuaded her to go along."

"Did that ever work on the ladies?" Ron grinned and noticed Drakken grumble something. Hearing footsteps behind them he knew Kim and Shego settled some differences they had, for at least now.

"I…I…oh like you did any better," folding his arms he stood in front of the mall and tried to figure out which of his foes was responsible for this catastrophe of non evil proportions. His cousin Ed wouldn't be it, a speeding ticket finally caught up to him and he was sentenced to jail. Professor Dementor was off vacationing, there was Senor Senor Senor, but he was off as well, his son no doubt as well. It was weird how most villains were just disappearing. Monkey Fist was stoned, quite literally during his acceptance of his award, go figure. "Ah…Stoppable…what do you make of all this?"

"Well…you had no luck with the ladies because you said the wrong things at the wrong time. I figure my problem with the ladies was I tried too hard, half the time I lost perspective of who I am. Both our flaws eventually led to us attaching to the women closest in our lives, for me it is Kim, and you…Shego. In a odd and sad way, it was probably for the best we didn't have success with women in the first place."

Shego, Kim, and Dr. Drakken both stared blankly at Ron for a few seconds; each completely at loss for how he grew so insightful. Shaking his head he moved his gloved hand over his face. "As insightful and mind boggling as it seems, that isn't what I meant. Does anyone know what villainy we might be facing in the mall?"

"Expensive prices on sweaters," Shego said, much to the annoyance of Drakken. "What, you can't buy a good sweater these days without the sale tax through the roof. Though, if I had to take a guess, perhaps we're dealing with a unexpected villain…in this case."

"She has a point," Kim pointed out, "we thought you two would be behind this little caper."

"Oh wait a second…now I remember," Dr. Drakken said, "it must've slipped my mind when Stoppable bumped into me. Yes it is becoming clear now…the villain is-."

"Duck!!" Ron saw what was coming, and it wasn't pretty. Reaching over he tugged on Drakken's collar and forced the once evil genius down to the floor. Both Kim and Shego dropped to their stomachs, Kim groaning as she did so.

"Duck…never heard of that foe, is he-?" A explosion of metal and glass was heard as a tiny object was sent hurtling into the parking lot. Several car alarms began to blare and anyone in the mall was now screaming for terror. Raising their heads all of the heroes caught sight of a medium sized man with balding red hair, a hat, and a outfit that consisted of a kilt. In his hand was a golf club, his cocky grin was nothing of a stranger to the people.

"Aye, a good thing you listened to the lad when you did Drakken," he said, "though it would've been nice to put this through your skull, you be a we bit out of your league this time. Ah, Kim Possible…fraid you be late now, got what I came for, no interference at all."

"Oh there will be interference Duff," Kim sprang to her feet and held her hands in front of her. "C'mon Shego…time to show us what you're made of, besides cheap taste of clothes."

"Ok, how come you tell me now; I was going to get some new, oh wait…why should I care?" Shego balled her hands into her palm making a fist and tore a punch into Kim's face. The teenager flew into the wall and barely had time to duck before another green fist hit the wall. Jabbing low into her stomach Kim shoved the former villain aside as she followed Duff into the mall.

"Shego, ah, you do realize we're good guys now right?" Dr. Drakken smoothed out his outfit and took Shego's hand. "You must remember to play nice with the other kids."

"Don't you start with me," she said as she stood up, "let us just catch up before Duff gives her a iron club in the head." Shego rushed into the mall and found several guards waiting for them. As one approached her she held up her arm to block one punch then side stepped past another guard and kicked out catching him in the chest with a stretch of her leg. Hand springing through a crack, she landed in a crouch and kept running.

"Whoa Rufus…who knew we'd be fighting Duff on our turf?' Rufus nodded his head and watched Kim catch up to the golfer. It was a bit strange to have found he wasn't responsible for the crop sightings, so this time he hoped they were in the clearing.

"End of the line Killigan," Kim leaped into the air and did a one two kick combo into the Scot's back before pulling back and watching him fall face first. "I don't get it, usually villainy exceeds little malls like we have here, so I have to ask, why?"

"Lass, you must understand villainy has taken a recent down fall. It is getting impossible to get away with a crime, without some hero on the loose. You might remember that lad who helped you beat me on me golf course. He was part of that global corporation, well he caught onto my acts, I lost a big time deal…had bills to pay-."

"Aha…villainy doesn't pay now does it Killigan?" Dr. Drakken stood beside Kim Possible and crossed his arms. Killigan rose to his feet and kept his back to him.

"So what if it doesn't, I hold onto my principles. Before I went into villainy I was a simple golfer, nay, I was the person who tended the fields. I wanted a line of business where I can golf as I please, not be held down by rules that hold no values to me. I entered villainy, created my own special brand of golf balls, all it took was a simple swing and my competition blew away in the wind, nothing deadly, just enough to scare them. It is my dreams to rule all the golf course in the world."

"Actually that is kind of believable," Ron noted as he extended a hand out, "in a way he had a partly evil plan before, all it took was the right timing. The way your mind works Drakken, villainy wasn't your earliest intention. You were mocked by your peers, I know how you feel. Killigan…didn't you even bother to steal any money?"

"What for…the cash here won't pay squat," he shrugged, "sure I have bills to pay, but I came here for more golf balls, that and a new T." Duff Killigan eyed his adversaries and began to slowly back towards the exit. Bringing out a ball and pin he set it on the floor and licked his finger and tested the wind. "Aye, this shall do nicely, as they say, fore!!" Kim pushed Shego down and barely had time to drop to her knees before the rocketing ball shot right at a few plants. Ron and Drakken ran to the right and felt the hard explosion of several other balls piercing their skin and sent the two flying into the penny fountain. Duff stood in the debris filled exit and spun his club. "By the way, Middleton bank should have plenty to substitute for the loss here, later."

"I could've had him if you hadn't shoved me!" Shego kicked Kim in the shin and slammed her fist into the ground. "You see what being good does to me, I can't think, and I have to be saved by you. Well, what is next Kimmy?"

"Kim will do nicely Shego," she told her flat, her hand rubbing her shin as she rose weakly. Eyeing the damage all around she felt disaster always was one step ahead of her, even now working with Shego…was disaster itself. "I suggest we find our boyfriends and regroup, then we can head to Middleton Bank and stop Killigan."

"Every time I hear it, I just can't believe it you know," Shego got up and followed Kim as they observed the guards checking for causalities.

"I know how you feel," Kim said reluctantly, "Ron wasn't exactly my first choice for a boyfriend, nor did I give much thought into territory like that, in the beginning of course. I had a huge crush on this guy named Josh Mankey, then he and I break up and he goes out with this girl named Tara, no big. During our break up, I had another crush on this transfer student, even though Monique had the same crush. Anyway, it was through this device, one that happened to be well concealed on me, brought out feelings that only had been first stirring since I saw Ron with Yori. That kiss at the dance…his feelings revealed to me during our capture…he was always there for me, you know?"

"I get it, Ron wasn't your first choice, and you pretty much ran out of choices of decent guys and ended up with your clumsy side kick." Shego could feel the daggers digging into her sides, but she cared not. "At least you didn't fall for someone who has their plans fail daily, and he gets under your skin."

"You think Ron hasn't gotten under my skin?" Kim laughed and stopped as Shego let out a hiss of impatience wavering to a thin thread. "Look, us girls just have to deal with their blunders, their little hobbies, if they care for us and show it once in a while, it is all good." Kim kept walking keeping an eye out for Ron. Her thoughts betrayed her though as she chewed her nails, what would his end decision be, sure they had talked about keep in contact, but still…Ron was a huge piece of her heart…

"Ok Princess," Shego grabbed Kim by the shoulder and roughly pulled her back, her green eyes were suspicious as they closed to slits. "Look, you have problems, I get that, and as much as I'd love to get friendly with you, we got two lunk heads to save, so if you truly care for this Ron…don't let him see you like this, got it?"

"Ah yeah…sure," Kim watched her hand ease from her shoulder and the green figure kept walking. Rubbing her shoulder she scolded herself, as much as it pained her to admit it, Shego was right. Ron had held off an immediate decision, even with pressing time, he was her soul mate, even though it was described to be Senor Senor Junior. Sighing she caught up with Shego, more like bumped into her, walking around she found Ron and Drakken in a penny fountain.

"Hey KP…want to make a wish?" Ron lifted up his hands and let the pennies sink in through his open fingers. Drakken on the other hand was trying to stuff his pockets full of them, when Shego casted him a wry look he laughed.

"What…I had dreams too," Drakken slowly got to his feet and tapped his head letting some water out of his ear. "So…ah…what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? We go after Killigan and prevent him from taking money from the bank," Ron stood up and his pants slipped from his waist, they were water logged and a look of embarrassment crossed his features. "I think I lost dignity points there."

"Look, we don't work the good guy business," Shego stated; when Kim stared at her she sighed. "Ok, so I did do the good guy business…once…but you know, it gets a tad repetitive, no real challenge. Being evil was, you know, lucrative, how many times do you see a hero paid? I sort of sympathize with Killigan there, buying equipment, Drakken…you know…"

"No Shego, a life of crime has taught me one thing, it lands me up in jail far more times then I'd like to count. It is time Killigan pay his fair due, let's move out. Oh and Stoppable…get yourself some new pants." Drakken followed Shego who was still fussing.

"I think I liked him better when he was evil," Ron pulled his pants up and took a seat on the side of the fountain. Looking over at Kim as she laughed he grinned. "So, you think it will last?"

"I'm not sure, from what Shego told me, she is still adjusting. Ron, did you know we'd end up at this point today?" Kim bit her bottom lip and kicked her legs out, her red hair askew from her recent battles.

"Ah…wow…truthfully…I didn't. I always thought of you as a friend KP, yes I was jealous with your many boys, I think it was Eric that sort of make it dawn on me…I could lose you. I admit KP, I'm a loser when it comes to change, a very stubborn loser, my Bueno Nacho got destroyed, high school is over, I'm not the mascot any longer, oh and getting used to Drakken as a good guy?"

"I know Ron…but change is good," Kim took his hand and looked into his brown eyes, "if we hadn't changed, would we have ever seen each other…face to face? I like where we are, sure the Bueno Nacho is technically in ruins, but it is slowly being built up again to its former glory…and if…"

"KP…I haven't made a decision yet," Ron let their hands drop and got up, his eyes looking to the ruined wall where Drakken and Shego stood. In his heart he felt another tear, he thought he had mended their relationship after spying on her, but, he just didn't know. Walking over to the hole he let his eyes settle on Duff Killigan, the villain of the hour, he seemed quite smug for a guy in kilt, hope no wind came through.

"Ron…you can't just walk away and not let me have my say now," Kim raced after him, her own heart was dealing heavily with this. As she reached the group a loud explosion greeted her and she back springed out of possible danger. When the dust settled and she was in a crouch she noticed the explosion hadn't even enveloped them. "Ok…what happened?"

"Aw, I have an audience that is always good. I have just blown up the wall of the bank, the one where all the precious loot is stored. Now I shall plunder it dry and be on my way to villain super stardom."

"Oh please Duff," Drakken said with a swipe of his arm, "even with you helping me and Monkey Fist with the killing Kim Possible in the past, you still weren't in the game. You are a golfer, your attacks consist of explosive golf balls, to be a true evil genius you must have goons, a plan, and…ah…what am I forgetting?"

"A partner!" Shego yelled as her hands glowed their sickly green, Drakken took a step away, which she would've advised. Staring over at Killigan she walked forward. "Alright Killigan, you have no goons, and if your plan was just stealing the money without opposition, you chose the wrong business."

"Aye, that is why I have this," Killigan smiled as he held out the remote, "every villain needs one, correct Drakken?" Drakken didn't answer, which he took as a yes. "I bought it at the evil faction website, you'd be amazed at the discounts, anyway…on to business." Duff pushed a button and a van speeded by, as its double doors swung open several large sized goons came bounding out in black. "Am I warmer?"

"Give it up Duff…you are as good as defeated," Kim advanced alongside Shego, her wounds from earlier wouldn't slow her down, nor the fact that Ron was about as indecisive as her tweeb siblings on what rocket fuel to use on their new project.

"Defeat…perhaps if I was Drakken that would look about right," Duff narrowed his eyes and pressed the second button, that was when a huge scorpion robot came marching out. "Now…you have goons, scorpion, and a Scottish golfer about to rob the bank, oh what shall you do?"

"Well…that is original," Shego commented. Now was the time to see who would go where. "I'll go take care of the scorpion, seeing how I'm more capable of tripping it then you three. Dr. D, you can stick with Ron, and Kimmy…you can teach the golfer some new swings."

"That is no fair…why must I be stuck with…er…your name I had it, she just said, it," if only his memory was as sharp as in college. Still, there was little he could do to tackle a scorpion, most of his devices were in the lab. "So, how shall we take out these goons?"

"Oh yeah…I usually run," Ron took a step to the side and ran for the hills, followed shortly by Drakken.

"Guess that leaves Duff to me," Kim said with a sigh, "Ron…be careful." Following the golfer to the bank she did a flying kick into his back and sent him flying into the bank. Doing a hand spring she landed in front of him with a grin. "Guess your game has taken a turn for the worst."

"Lassy…your insults are turning my head one way…but my part in this is just a decoy for the real disaster." Duff grinned at her irritated look and brought out his remote, as he flipped the remote over a third button was revealed. "Button one summons the goons, button two summons the scorpion, button three…do we really want to know?"

"This scorpion is really getting on my nerves," Shego was dodging the pinching tail left and right. Dodge rolling along the street she leaped at one leg and held on tightly. Climbing up as the scorpion tore into the buildings she wondered if putting Ron and Drakken together was a good thing. Drakken had never been a good sparring partner; he bled easily, and quite frankly…was better suited for his genius of evil. Getting to the top she balanced herself and saw tiny ray guns pop out. "I knew it was too easy."

"Stoppable…running won't help us forever," Drakken placed a hand on the wall and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough the goons summoned by Killigan were bearing down on them faster then even Dementor's goons could.

"You're right," Ron said heaving, "what is the point of mystical monkey powers if I don't use them for occasions like this. Stand back Drakken…its time these goons knew who they were dealing with." Ron took a breath as his body began to change; a bright blue light enveloped him and as he spread his arms out and let out a yell the goons stopped.

"Hmm…I wonder if I hang around the good crowd long enough, that I might be helped out as well." Drakken watched the changes occur and as he looked over at the Scorpion he noticed the guns aimed at Shego. "I might have failed as bad guy…but things can change for the better." Drakken pushed past the goons and made his way to the scorpion.

"Killigan…you will tell me no matter what I say," Kim rolled her eyes as she advanced towards him. Outside the scream of Ron reached her ears and she was mildly distracted. Killigan took that time to hit the third button and the scorpion began to move towards the bank. "Oh, so it is…show and tell then?"

"You won't be smiling when that tail smashes through the roof of this place now," Killigan stated, "time is against you Kim Possible. Let me walk freely out of here, loot and all, or have these innocent lives cruelly crippled."

"Shego…get down from there," Drakken danced around the rubble raining down on his head and clung to the leg. "those lasers are primed to tear your skin through."

"Dr. D, I'd worry about yourself rather then me," Shego jumped up as a hot beam pierced the outer skin of the scorpion. Things indeed were heating up, and now she had two problems, one of which she was still dealing with, and the other was the fact that the bank was approaching fast. "I wonder if I can punch through this," Shego mused.

"So goons, who wants to take on the Ron man now?" Ron met the first wave of goons and grinned. Raising up his hands he blocked their heavy punches then side stepped past a huge goon trying to punch the ground. Lashing out with his foot he caught him in the back and sent him, arms flailing into a car. "Booyah!" Ron elbowed a goon in the stomach, grabbed the arm of a near thrust and sent him spinning into the others, and with a quick step back he averted an uppercut. Keeping up the beat of his dance he rolled under the legs of several goons and then made his way to Kim.

"I see how it is," Kim looked at her surroundings and where Duff stood, the quake of the ground edging closer to taking the whole building down. Acting on her built up adrenaline she ran at the wall and kicked off; flying through the air she began to pull herself up along the metal beams and then as she reached the top she brought out her grappling hook and shoot out the hook with rope. As the hook looped around the bar she swung herself up with all her strength and stared down briefly at the bewildered Duff. Once she was at the top she sent herself down in a one fell swoop and grabbed the control from him. "Sorry Duff, show and tell will have to wait."

"Give that here…you don't even know how to handle that," Duff dove for the remote but that was when the huge tail of the scorpion came crashing down sending him skittering back. "On second thought, keep it, I'll just take my prize-."

"Hold it Killigan!" Ron walked into the bank, his whole body was a fiery blue and his hair was licked back. "No money stolen can truly be called a prize, for it has not been properly earned. You either leave here like the coward you are, or you can leave through my own means!" Ron crouched low and as Duff threw money bags at him he rolled along the ground and came up right behind him. Seeing the goons approach he grabbed hold of the man and threw him into them.

"I never thought I'd do such work before," Drakken pulled himself up along the leg, "then again, it is for Shego I commit myself to such a dire task." Drakken pulled up finally and saw Shego was leaping and ducking past four lasers aimed on her maneuvering. "Shego…pull out-."

"Dr. Drakken…not now…" Shego was sweating profusely as she back springed out of the way of one laser, the heat radiating up. Her long black hair flew about her face and as she moved it aside she saw a laser already crossing her path. Crossing her legs so she could spin the laser tore into her arm and she let out a scream, falling to the floor. "Ugggh…"

"Shego…I'm coming," Dr. Drakken approached the middle then all four lasers homed in on him. Things were heating up, people were screaming as they hurried to get out of the bank. "I'm a scientist, a mad scientist; I have to get behind them."

"Ron…you saved me," Kim loosened her hold on the grappling hook and ran into his arms. His presence here was enough to calm her nerves. Kissing his cheek she settled her body up against his.

"I try KP," he told her, "though you are the one that saves me the most," Ron placed his hands on her back and held her as the ceiling was slowly giving way. As long as he had her in his life, he'd feel complete.

"Shego…can you move?" Drakken saw she was struggling to sit up, as she did he saw the smoke clearing from the flesh wound.

"Oh yeah…sure…peachy," Shego bit her lip and noticed he was up here with her. She had never known him to exert too much energy before, and knowing he was here with her, it meant more to her then he would ever know. "You got a plan?"

"Ah…er…try and divert the laser's attention for only a little bit," Drakken eyed the lasers one more time to make sure. "Leave everything else to me." Shego got up weakly and raced into the middle of the scorpion beast. As she did all lasers pin pointed her heat signature. Drakken crouched behind one laser and began to input direct coordinates, once set he moved to the others. Shego tried a body roll but got her back dug into and she yelled. "Shego…move now…c'mon…" Drakken watched all the lasers train on her, no response came, only a soft whimper. If she doesn't move she is toast, if I move, we're both toast. I love her, here goes nothing. Drakken raced across the scorpion's back, seconds passed by as the lasers began to heat up. Scooping up Shego in his arms he took a few steps forward just as the lasers began to drill into the scorpion.

"Ah KP…if that Scorpion falls down…won't it take down the entire bank?" Ron heard the struggling machinery and looked around at all the people.

"You're right Ron," Kim pulled away reluctantly from the embrace and noticed two small figures up on the top of that scorpion. "Shego and Drakken are up there still…we have to help them." Kim pulled her grappling hook free from the bar then studied the underbelly. Taking a breath she rushed out into the heat of the approaching monster, shooting up she latched on and then began to wrap around the legs. Ron dodged the screaming people and as Drakken and Shego went over the edge as a brilliant red ray enveloped the beast he caught them both and skidded to a halt before falling down.

"That should tie things up," Kim smiled as she cut off the rope and watched the scorpion held in place, only for a bit, and then it all came crashing down onto the other side of the street. Panting she heard her Kimmunicator go off, reaching into her pockets she pulled it out and saw Wade's worried face. "Hey Wade…what's the sitch?"

"Kim…you got to hear this. I patched into your dad's work, having heard a heads up, it's serious." Kim had only known a few times when Wade was serious, one time was when Ron was supposedly smarter then him, and the other being when team Impossible shot up his equipment. When Ron, Drakken, and Shego accompanied her, the quartet heard the report.

* * *

With the space station being put out of commission, Wavern and Wendaria were free to attack Middleton. Wendaria sat in her seat, steady green hands flying over controls written in their language. Wavern stood behind her seat, one hand on the back, the other on his own seat. "We are free to open with a barrage of laser fire at your command Wavern," Wendaria said looking up.

"You may…hold off any attack…for now," Wavern paced about the closed incline of the fighter craft. "Middleton is at unease; they will be expecting us at this moment. I'd find it best to have my enemies left wanting, waiting; this battle will be the last for them."

"Then do you have another place in mind?" Wendaria loved him, but her patience was wavering. She wanted to wipe this town clear off the map, and most of all, kill the blue one. "If you say we are to wait up here…after alerting them of our presence…then you have something else coming."

"Patience…or gain some," he told her, "I plan on, how do they say it, build the fire up?" Wavern grinned like he was on a hunt, his mind thinking of places of attack. "How does New York sound? Pennsylvania? Even the head of their organization, say, Washington D.C.?" Wavern plopped into his seat and brought up a map of the Earth.

"Yes…now that sounds like a plan," Wendaria began relaying orders to the other ships and slowly each one peeled off for that area. "Where shall we attack?"

"We…shall watch our attacks unfold from a safe distance. The faults of the past shall not be repeated, we must survive to ensure victory. Middleton is ours for the taking, when the time is right…we shall rid them of this clean soil…call their planet our new home." Wavern pulled back on the controls and smiled showing his full row of crooked yet shiny teeth. Wendaria also smiled, when they were at their weakest, only then will their time shine.

* * *

Dr. James Possible drove the family car through many red lights, his head lost in the clouds. What he had heard in the facility was dire news, horrible news, the fact that the chimp he had put up there came so close to death, he felt horrible. A young man close to completing his life, had it cut short, and all by an alien race bent on revenge. Finding the house half built he saw his wife and children, each one advising the construction team of essential rooms. Rushing up to his wife he held her close.

"Honey, did something go wrong?" Anne Possible pulled back at arms length, her soft colored eyes took in her husband's tear soaked ones. Jim and Tim were looking bewildered and for a personal few minutes, they respected their parents privacy.

"No time to explain, we have to find Kim." James hurried his family to the car and as he buckled in he hoped this race wasn't as close as he feared. The construction team was left amiss by what was happening, but went with the plans set before them. Looking at the passing cars he stole a glance at his wife, she seemed to be looking back. "Ok, just a few minutes ago, the space station Saturn was attacked by aliens, we believe them to be the same kind that attacked during graduation-."

'Oh my…James…we're barely building up from the last attack," Anne looked back at her boys and saw they were lost in thought. "What does Kim have to do with this?"

"Kim was there during the final hour of the attack," James suspected aloud, "she and Ronald put an end to the ones responsible. However, it isn't Kim they have a hatred towards, the ones responsible for the space station being taken out. No…this goes beyond that, it appears, Kimmy's boyfriend…is the one responsible for this."

"Oooh, Ron is responsible for a huge alien organization wanting to get rid of the people of Middleton? Isn't that Kim's job?" Jim piped in.

"Kim is responsible for a lot of things, but this time, it falls squarely on Ron's shoulders. You know he has taken a step up, Kim told us that much. We must find them, get a plan in order. If there is another attack, we'll need our best defense, and I won't leave Kim out there to fend for herself."

"Alright, lets go. They might be at the mall still." Anne hurried into the car. Jim and Tim were also wanting to come.

"Jim…Tim, I think it best if you stay here. I'm calling your uncle Slim, he'll babysit you two." Ann closed the door and could see the disappointment in their eyes. Still, as she heard the engine rev up and her husband hurrying along the rebuilt streets, her main concern lied entirely on Kim.

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry for the Long delay, life caught up with me. I will begin working on the final chapters of the story asap. To those that have reviewed and been reading, thanks, it means a lot. I truly love this show and characters. So, later.


End file.
